Keserű Életek
by IchiRukiCrazyGirl
Summary: Nos, ez az első fanfic, amit be is tudok fejezni... IchiRuki... Rukia lemondott a boldogságtól, de amikor visszaköltözik a szülővárosába, találkozik egy Ichigo nevű férfival. Rukia később ráeszmél: nem ő a egyetlen, akivel a múltban a sors kegyetlen volt. A két szerencsétlen csak úgy vonzza egymást... nagyon erős fic, kegyetlen, és szomorú...
1. Chapter 1: A Találkozás

Keserű életek

Város utcáin egy magányos kocsi gurult. A vezetőülésben Kuchiki Rukia ült. Fekete haja mint mindig csillogott, és liliom illat áramlott belőle. A sötétlila szemei szárazok voltak. Mint mindig. A kocsi megérkezett egy hatalmas ház elé.

- Végre itthon – mondta csendesen.

...

Kurosaki Ichigo a pénzét számolta. 5000, 6000, 7000 dollár.

- Dollárban fizetett, valahol majd felváltom – mondta, és leült barátja mellé.

- Akkor keress egy milliomost hozzá – nevetett Renji, és belekortyolt az italába – hogy lehetsz te ilyen sikeres?

- Mert nem rohanom le őket úgy, ahogy te, haver. Tessék – Renji kezébe nyomott 3000 dollárt – te mutattál be neki, így ennyi jár neked.

- Nem kell a te pénzed – Renji vörös arccal visszaadta az összeget, és elindult egy másik vevő felé.

Ichigo nem akart azonnal tovább indulni, először azt kellett feldolgoznia, hogy kapott 7000 dollárt, egy gyönyörű, de vak hölgytől. Eddig is kihasználta a vevők vágyait, de most még bűnösebben érezte magát, a lelke gonoszan szorongatta a tüdejét. Már rég megvolt az összeg, amit Matsumotonak oda kell majd adnia, gyorsan kifizette az italát, és elindult. Matsumoto nem a türelméről volt híres, és tudta jól, Hicugaya kiheréli, ha nem viszi el időben a pénzt. Így is van mit magyarázni Yamamotonak, nem akart még jobban elkésni.

Elindult hát, hogy törlesszen. Miss Hinamori kedves volt hozzá, és talán egy életre megszabadul az utcai csövezétől. Miközben az utcán baktatott összeszedte a gondolatait, hogy mit fog mondani Matsumotonak, Hicugayanak, és Yamamotonak. Megállt egy kirakat előtt. Az utca teljesen néptlen volt, így vett egy mély levegőt, és elképzelte, ahogy a rózsaszín falak között áll, a nagymellű szőkeség előtt:

- Nézd Matsumoto, elhoztam neked a tartozásomat. Itt van, 2000 dollár, átszámolva még több pénz, mint amennyit kértem tőled. Megtarthatod a maradékot is. Okés? Leszállsz rólam? – megemelte a hangját, és eljátszotta Matsumoto válaszát is:

- Rendben van Kurosaki-chan – mázoskodott – akkor a soha viszont ne látásra...

- Oké – Ichigo vett egy másik mély levegőt, és eljátszotta a szituációt Hicugayaval is.

- Szia Toshiro...vagyis Hicugaya-san – automatikusan hátradőlt, nehogy az odaképzelt katana elvágja a homlokát – kivennéd a képemből a kardodat, mert elhoztam a pénzt, igen elhoztam. Csak kérlek nézd el, a felét csak dollárban tudom adni. Tessék 1000 dollár és 64000 yen – megint felvitte a hangját, és eljátszotta a kis fehérhajú srácot.

- Pénzel jöttél? Akkor jó. Pénz, pénz, kit érdekel milyen. Úgy látom ezzel megvagyunk Kurosaki, elmehetsz, és tégy meg két dolgot: zárd be az ajtót, és soha többé ne lássalak.

- Oké, ez is meglesz – örömében tapsolt egyet, majd egy lépést hátrébb állt, hogy eljátszhassa a Yamamotóval való beszélgetést. Mélyen meghajolt:

- Jó estét kívánok önnek, Yamamoto-sama! Jó estét kívánok önnek is, Unohana-sama! Szeretném bejelenteni, hogy megérkeztem a pénzzel, amivel a múlt heti hitelemet szeretném törleszteni. A kamat is itt van természetesen. Tessék Yumichika-san: 3000 dollár és 74000 yen – kiegyenesedett, és levitte a hangját, hogy eljátsza a szakállas öregembert:

- Kurosaki, erről a múlt héten volt szó. De legalább elhoztad, és nem későn. Rendben van, add oda Yumichikának, ő majd odaadja a kulcsot, és leveszi rólad a lakatot. Ég veled Kurosaki-san – a „lakat" szónál Ichigo megragadta a kis tárgyat, ami a nyakáról lógott. Megpróbálta mégegyszer utoljára leszedni magáról, de nem sikerült. A nyakát körültekerő lánc most is masszívan ellenállt, a lakat erősen tartotta magát.

- Nem baj, hátha ma este lekerül rólam – mondta Ichigo, és továbbindult. Már látta a rózaszín bárt, és a kapuban Orihimét, aki mint mindig, cigarettázott.

- Szia, Ichigo – köszönt neki, a cigarettától méllyebb hangon.

- Szia, Orihime – válaszolt Ichigo – mondd, ugye itt van Matsumoto.

- Már vár téged, de szerintem várnod kell egy kicsit. Épp beszélget – Ichigo el tudta képzelni, mi zajlik most a függönyök mögött, hisz egyszer már ő is ott volt, Matsumotoval kettesben.

- Akkor várok. És Toshiro? – Orihime beleszívott a cigibe.

- Ő most szabadult, szóval a szobájában van – Ichigo kezdett kétségbe esni. Ha Matsumoto, és Toshiro épp munka közben vannak, nem szabad őket zavarni, és az ő nyaka körül is szorulhat a hurok.

Nehéz szívvel ugyan, de Ichigo bement a bárba, és egyenesen megindult Toshiro szobája felé. Kopogott kettőt a kék ajtón, mire Ikkaku kinyitotta. Ichigonak minden bátorsága elszállt, amikor látta, hogy Ikkaku kopasz fején egy nagy és friss seb éktelenekedik. Minden esetre, aki mer az nyer. Bement Hicugaya szobájába. Egyből a jól ismert suhanás hangja csapta meg a narancshajú fülét, és ösztönösen hátrébb dőlt, hogy Toshiro katanája ne metsz el a torkát. „Ha már a torkomnak ugrik, akkor baj lesz" futott át az agyán. A hangja is remegett, ahogy megszólalt:

- J-jó estét, Hicugaya-san.

- Pénzel jöttél? – kérdezte hidegen a kisfiú – amúgy, mióta fé'sz tűlem ennyire, Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Elhoztam a pénzt, elhoztam. Nem baj, ha egy kis része dollárban van?

- És szerinted, honnan a rákbó' váltsam fel? – kérdezte a fehérhajú paprikapiros arccal.

- Renjinek megengedted a legutóbb.

- Mert akko' volt, honnan. Ide a pénzt, vagy kiheréllek! IDE A PÉNZT, VAGY KIHERÉLLEK! – üvöltött teli torokból Hicugaya.

- Jól van! Tessék! 85.000 yen. Most boldog vagy?

- Ja – a pénz láttán Toshiro arca kivirult, és olyan mimikát vett fel, mint a kisfiú, akinek csokit adtak. Hicugaya elvette a pénzt, és megszámolta - Úgy látom ezzel megvagyunk Kurosaki, elmehetsz, és tégy meg két dolgot: zárd be az ajtót, és soha többé ne lássalak.

- Ezer örömmel, Hicugaya-san – mondta Ichigo, becsapta maga után az ajtót, és egy nagyot sóhajtott. Az elsőn túl van.

- Mi dolgod volt Hicu-channal? – kérdezte Matsumoto a háta mögött, majd Ichigo a nő kemény melleit érezte a lapockái között – már nagyon váltalak Kuro-chan! Orihime-chan mondta, hogy vársz rám, így is meggyorsítottam az aktuális üzletemet, és csak 2000-t kaptam. Szóval ne szomoríts el, Kuro-chan. Gyere, menjünk a mi kis törzshelyünkre.

- O-oké – Ichigo nem mert visszaszólni, mert most a szabadulása volt a tét.

- Még csak nem is ellenkezel. Betörtek, csődörke?

Ichigo követte Matsumotot egy másik boxba, majd csak akkor nézett a nőre, miután az behúzta a függönyöket. Matsumoton fekete bőrruha volt, ami alig takart valamit. A csizmája a combja közepéig ért, a sálja is fekete volt, és szinte minden hangsúlyt a melleire irányított. A sminkje kellemes volt, nem volt rajta több kilónyi púder, és egy világosrózsaszín rúzst kent az ajkaira. Ichigo igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni a nő szexiségét, de ez most egy kicsit nehéz feladat volt.

- Nos, mit szeretnél tőlem, Kuro-chan? – kérdezte kedvesen Ichigótól, miközben átfonta a fiú nyakán a karjait, és táncolni kezdtek.

- Elhoztam a pénzt, amivel még tartoztam. – mondta a fiú határozottan.

- Értem – Matsumoto elengedte a fiút, és leült a kanapéra – sejtettem, hogy ezért vagy itt – közben rágyújtott – a szabadságod múlik azon, hogy elfogadom a pénzt. És azt is látom, hogy Hicu-chan sem ártott neked. Az akadályt sikeresen vetted. De én még itt vagyok – közben hosszú slukkokat szívott a cigiből, ami Ichigot már kicsit idegesítette.

- Nézd, elhoztam a pénzt, még több is annál, amit kölcsönkértem.

- Minek nézel engem? Kurvának? – háborodott fel Matsumoto, de Ichigo arckifejezésén lenyugodott – akkor igazad van. De kérlek – megint felállt, és elnyomta a cigicsikket a csizmája sarkában – nem szeretem, ha csak úgy pénzt kapok. Had dolgozzak meg érte.

- Nem! – kiáltott fel idegesen Ichigo – nem kell! Csak tedd el, itt van, tessék: 2000 dollár.

- Én csak 150000 yent adtam neked. Sokkal tartozom – Ichigo próbált gyorsabb lenni, de Matsumoto kezei az arcára siklottak – és te körülbelül 156000 yent akarsz nekem adni. Nem, ez túl sok, hogy ne dolgozzak érte.

- Örülj neki, hogy van – Ichigo kiszabadult a nő kezei közül, letette a pénzt az asztalra, és már indult volna.

- Csak még mondhatok valamit? Kurosaki – Ichigo még ezt megvárta – kár. Sajnálom, hogy elmész. Nagyon pozitív voltál a munkaközösségnek. De ha menni akarsz, akkor ég veled. Hátha találkozunk még, és akkor már igazi fizető megrendelőként látlak viszont.

- Ég veled Matsumoto – mondta Ichigo, és elment.

Már csak Yamamotót kellett kifizesse. Eddig jól ment, hátha most végre összejön, és elmehet mindörökre. Búcsút mond majd a rémes ruháknak. Most is egy olyan volt rajta. Rózsaszín nadrág, és fehér póló. Nem bírta ezeket, neki túl nőiesek, mindig takarta ezeket, a bokájáig érő fekete ballonkabáttal. Mindig állig begombolta, mert már elege volt, hogy mások látják a pólóját. Búcsút mond majd a sok parfümnek. Nem bírta már az illatukat. És örökre búcsút mond majd a nők végeláthatalan problémáinak. Ő nem nő, hogy kitalálja a megoldásokat, és még a másik el is fogadja. Két éve annak, hogy minden éjjel nők bajait hallgatja, és már rég rájött, hogy általában mi a bajuk: hogy nem bíznak a párjukban. Rengeteg házasságot kellett tönkretegyen, és már nagyon utálta magát ezért. Sosem gondolta, hogy valaha is... ugyanolyan kurva lesz, mint Orihime.

Észre sem vette, és már meg is érkezett Yamamoto házához. A hatalmas villa úgy magasodott a többi kicsi ház fölé, mintha jobb emberek laknának benne, mint azokban. „Pedig ez nem igaz" gondolta Ichigo, ahogy azokra a szerény házakra nézett „pont hogy jobb emberek laknak melletted". Abban a pillanatban jobban örült volna, mintha azoknak a kicsi házaknak valamelyikébe kellene bekérezkednie, de neki itt volt dolga, és –reményei szerint utoljára – meghúzta a csengőt. Ulquiorra nyitott neki ajtót.

- Mit keresel itt? Kurosaki Ichigo – kérdezte csendesen.

- Beszélnem kell Yamamoto-samaval! – válaszolta határozottan, és belépett az előcsarnokba.

- Akkor menj! – mondta Ulquiorra, és a helyére sétált.

Ichigo tettetett magabiztossággal elindult a szalon felé. Útját por, szétdobált lepedők és függönyök, meg hamuszag övezte Igyekezett minél halkabban sétálni, hogy ne zavarjon senkit. De ez nem sikerült. Ha elment egy ajtó mellett, valaki mindig kikukucskált rajta. Ez is idegeítette őt. Megérkezett az elé az ajtó elé, amelyik a szalonba vezetett. Halkan lenyomta a kilincset, és benyitott a szobába. Yamamoto, és Unohana mint mindig ott ültek a helyükön, Unohana ölében az elmaradhatatlan Yoruichivel. Ichigo mélyen meghajolt.

- Jó estét kívánok önnek, Yamamoto-sama! Jó estét kívánok önnek is, Unohana-sama! – mondta, kissé rekedt hangon.

- Jó estét Kurosaki – köszönt vissza Unohana.

- Mi dolgod van itt, Kurosaki? – kérdezte Yamamoto mogorva hangon.

- Szeretném bejelenteni, hogy megérkeztem a pénzzel, amivel a múlt heti hitelemet szeretném törleszteni. A kamat is itt van természetesen – mondta, és elővette a zsebéből az említett pénzt.

- Nagyon helyes, Kurosaki – mondta kedvesen Unohana, miközben Yoruichi fülét vakarta.

- Kurosaki, erről a múlt héten volt szó. De legalább elhoztad, és nem későn. YUMICHIKA! – mennydörögte a kasszás nevét az öregúr, mire azonnal nyílt az ajtó, és belépett a szólított – add oda Yumichikának a pénzt! – fordult Ichigo felé.

- Elnézést kérek Yamamoto-sama? Mindent visszafizettem, most már levehetem a lakatot – mondta Ichigo, remélve, hogy Yamamoto csak az öregsége miatt felejette el a lakatot.

- Kurosaki, ugye nem gondoltad komolyan, hogy elengedünk egy ilyen különleges embert, mint te? A nők olvadnak érted, mi mást akarsz még? Nem jó neked a mostani élet?

- Hát nem! Kérem a kulcsot! – Ichigo dühe erőt adott neki, hogy kiabáljon Yamamotóval szemben, akitől mindenki félt, mint a tűztől. Yumichika remegett, mint a nyárfalevél.

- Elutasítom a kérésedet, Kurosaki! Fontos profitot termelsz nekünk.

- Az üzlet az üzlet. Kölcsönt vettem fel, maguk megadták, én most törlesztek – Yumichika kezébe nyomta a pénzköteget – és még a kölcsön előtt megígérték, hogy leveszik a láncot amint visszahoztam a pénzt. Kérem a kulcsot!

- Nem! – emelte meg Yamamoto a hangját. Ichigo agyában úgy visszhangzott a szó, mintha egy pisztolylövés lett volna.

Keserű íz járt a nyelvén, ami megindult a torka felé, majd ott kettévált. Az egyik keserű érzés elkapaszkodott az orrába, majd a szemébe, ott a könnycsatornáiba, majd továbbment az agyához, és ott robbant szét, könnyeket csalva ki Ichigo szeméből. A másik keserű érzés leereszkedett a légcsövén, majd szétterpeszkedett a tüdejében, majd onnan a gyomrába gomboccá töpörödött, majd a derekára feszült, majd lement és a combjaiban találta meg a helyét, zsibbadás formájában. Ichigo sírt a fájdalomtól, összegörnyedt, és letérdelt az öregember előtt.

- Kérem! Könyörgöm magának! Eresszen el! – hüppögte.

- Yama-san – fordult felé Unohana – nem szeretem a könyörgő embereket. Állítsd fel, és add neki a kulcsot.

- Kuss legyen, Unohana! – kiáltott rá Yamamoto – itt én döntök. És azt mondom, hogy ez itt marad, és folytatja.

- Akkor legalább Orihimét engedje el. Ő nem tartozik magának! – kiáltott még hangosabban Ichigo.

- Persze, hogy nem tartozik, mert már visszaadta a pénzt – Ichigo felrántotta a fejét, és az elkeseredett tekintetét Yamamoto acélos tekintetébe fúrta.

- ERESSZEN EL MINKET! – üvöltötte teli torokból.

- NEM KIABÁLSZ ELŐTTEM, TE KIS KORCS! – üvöltött vissza Yamamoto, felállt a székéről, és belerúgott Ichigóba. Yumichika közben kiszaladt a szobából, így Ichigo nem ütközött bele. Helyette egy vázára esett, ami hangos csattanással darabokra tört. Yoruichi fújtatni kezdett, kiugrott Unohana öléből, és megkarmolta Ichigo arcát.

- Büdös dög – suttogott bosszúsan Ichigo, és feltápászkodott.

- Azt mondtam, hogy nem kapod meg a kulcsodat, te kis kurva! És a mostohatestvéredét sem kapod meg! Takarodj a házamból, és csak két hét múlva merj visszajönni! – kiabált magából kikelve Yamamoto.

Ichigo ijedten kiszaladt a szobából. Nem mert visszamenni, pedig addig akart ott maradni, ameddig lehetett, és tovább könyörgött volna, hogy engedjék el őket. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy összeveszett Yamamotóval, és nem is akarta, de azokban a pillanatokban azt tartotta helyesnek, ha kiáll az igazáért. Most, hogy egyedül volt a sötét folyosón, egész más, hatásosabb szövegek jutottak az eszébe, de késő volt.

Sosem szabadulhat. Ez a mondat akkor tudatosult az agyában, amikor már messze sétált a Yamamoto háztól, egy kőhídon haladt át. Sosem mehet el, sosem szabadul meg a rettegéstől, és a mellkasát szorongató lelkiismeretétől. Soha többé nem szabadul meg a lányos színű ruháktól, meg a parfümöktől. És soha nem lehet szerelmes. 20 évesen erről le kellett mondania. Ezt az egy dolgot megtiltotta Yamamoto, mert „nem folytathatnátok". Akkor most szerelmes kéne legyen? Akkor talán megszabadul. Vagy inkább menjen el valahova, ahogy leszedhetnék róla a lakatot. És megszökhetne? Hová Orihime nélkül?

Ichigo nyelvére megint ráült a keserűség, felszaladt a könnycsatornákba, majd az agyába. És kirobbant belőle a bőgés. Ordítva menekült tovább minden elől, de a minden mindig megtalálta, és nem engedte el. Sírt, és rohant, minél messzebb akart kerülni az összes kurvától. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy neki most köztük kéne sétálni, el akart menekülni előlük, de ők is mindig megtalálták. Nem érezte magát elég messze tőlük, pedig már az utcákat sem ismerte meg, olyan messze rohant a még ismert városrésztől. Néha, egy-két pillanatra megállt, hogy kifújja a levegőt, majd tovább rohant. Még mindig kényelmetlenül közel érezte magát a kurvákhoz, de már nem volt ereje, hogy tovább meneküljön. Mégis összeszedte magát, és tovább rohant. Egy teljesen idegen utcán állt meg. Nem volt semmi ismerős jel, amiről meg tudta volna mondani.

Körülnézett. Kicsi takaros házak álltak egymás mellett, sorfalat állva Ichigonak, mintha azt sugallták volna, hogy megvédik őt. Ichigo elindult a kellemes kis utcán. A házak falai különböző színüekre volta festve, mégis harmonizáltak egymással. Az egyik ház széles volt, az ablakai alatt virágágyások terültek el, és a virágok csak úgy ontották magukból a virágillatot. Egy másik ház előtt egy drága kocsi pihentette a motorját, bentről pedig vidám énekszó hallatszott. Egy másik ház ablakai sötétek voltak, jelezve, hogy a lakók nyugodtan alszanak. Egy másik ház kerítésén egy macska ült, és jól megbámulta Ichigót. Egy másik ház előtt estikék épp bontogatták a szirmaikat. Ichigo megállt, hogy megcsodálja őket. A kicsi kis virágok boldognak tűntek, ahogy nevettek, rövid életük minden pillanatát kiélvezve. Ichigo felállt az estikék mellől, és tovább sétált. Egy másik ház udvarán ódivatú gázlámpa égett, szentjánosbogarakat vonzva magához. A bogarak fénye meg-meg csillant az éjszakában. Ichigo tovább sétált. Egy másik ház előtt egy cseresznyefa állt. Furcsa volt Ichigonak, a cseresznyevirágok ideje rég lejárt, de az a fa még mindig tele volt virággal.

Ichigo alig vette észre Őt. Alacsony alakja nem tűnt a szemébe, ahogy a cseresznyevirágokat nézte. Majdnem bele is ütközött, amikor végre észrevette. Hollófekete haja csillogott az utcalámpák fényében. A sötétlila szemei csüggtek a cseresznyevirágokon, mintha minden virágot előbb külön-külön megnézne, és csak utána gyönyörködne a teljes látványban. Ichigo először nem akarta megzavarni a nőt a gyönyörködésben, de a hölgy magától rá nézett. A szemeiből eltűnt a gyönyör, helyébe szárazság került.

- Öhm... elnézést kérek – Ichigo kicsit meghajtotta a fejét, majd a nő szemeibe nézett. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha a nő vizsgálgatná, mintha ő is cseresznyevirág lenne.

- Semmi baj – mondta a nő, és a tekintetét megint a cseresznyefa felé fordította.

- Öhm... a nevem Kurosaki Ichigo – és ekkor Ichigo fejébe belehasított a felismerés gondolata.

Mi a fenét csinál? Ő csak egy kurva. Csak azoknak mondja meg a nevét, akit ki akar használni. És most nem dolgozik. Sőt, mintha épp tőlük menekült volna egy-két perce, amikor betévedt a normális emberek életébe, és most egy pillanattal korábban még egy normális emberrel akart kezet fogni. Két éve, hogy előbb gondol magára egy fertőző betegségként, mint emberként. És ő most meg akar fertőzni egy tiszta normális embert? Azt már nem! A keze még kinyújtva állt, gyorsan ellökte magától.

- Bocsánatot kérek. Ég önnel – elment a nő mellett. Feltűnt neki, hogy a hölgy több mint egy fejjel alacsonyabb nála. Úgy egy méterrel eltávolodott tőle, amikor a nő hirtelen megszólalt.

- Az én nevem Kuchiki Rukia – a hanglejtése ugyanolyan száraz, mint a tekintete.

Ichigo visszafordult Rukia felé, aki kinyújtotta a jobbját. Ichigo habozott. Nem akarta megfertőzni Rukiát. De végülis reszkető kézzel ugyan, de elfogadta a kinyújtott kezet. Rukia aprócska keze bársonyos volt, mint a virágszirom. Ichigo el is mosolyodott. Még egyszer belenézett a száraz szemekbe, végignézett Rukia karcsú alakán, a márkás ruháin. Gyönyörűen nézett ki, Ichigo arca elpirult a gyönyörűségtől. Egy kicsi aranyos szörnyeteg született a szívében, ami ideiglenesen feloldotta a lelkiismerete lakatját a mellkasán. Az a szörnyeteg kellemesen dorombolt benne, és pillangókat küldött a gyomrába, ami feloldotta a görcsöket, amik egy ideje kínozták a rohanástól. Jópár percig nézett a nőre, aki időközben visszafordult a cseresznyefa felé. A szép alak minden négyzetcentijét megvizsgálta, a hajának illata is eljutott az orrába. Liliom illata volt. Ichigo nagyon szerette azt a virágot.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig bámulja a hölgyet, az sem érdekelte volna, ha élete végéig csak őt csodálhatná. Szinte észre sem vette, hogy a nő már rég nem a cseresznyevirágokat nézi, hanem a tekintete Ichigon pihen.

Már Rukia sem tudta, mennyi ideje állhat ott Kurosaki Ichigo társaságában. Nem ismeri ezt a férfit, a száraz szemeivel próbálta megfejteni, hogy a narancssárga haj milyen lelket takar. A csokoládébarna szemek az ő alakját vizsgálták, de ezt Rukia nem tartotta kellemetlennek, hiszen ő is Ichigot vizsgálgatja. Miért ne engedné meg neki, ha már egyszer ő is ezt teszi. Rukia agyán átfutott a gondolat, hogy ő talán többet enged, mint Ichigo, akit egy hosszú, fekete ballonkabát teljesen elfedett. Rukián rövid, krémszínű ballonkabát, fehér blúz és fekete szoknya volt, a kabátot nem gombolta be. Nem gondolta, hogy fog valakivel találkozni. Még sosem látta Ichigot, de csak egy hete költözött vissza.

- Öhm, ön itt lakik? – kérdezte végül nagyon halkan. Ichigo talán nem is hallotta.

- Mi? Nem – rázta a fejét a narancshajú – csak erre sétáltam. És ön? Ön itt lakik?

- Nem – Rukia is a fejét rázta – egy sarokkal arrébb, csak erre sétáltam. Gyönyörű ez a fa. Nem?

- De, gyönyörű – bólogatott Ichigo, és a cseresznyevirágokra nézett – már rég elmúlt a szezon, és még mindig tele van virággal. A városban már mindegyik fáról eltűntek a virágok.

- Valóban? – kérdezte Rukia, és belenézett a barna szemekbe, amik egy kicsit értetlenek voltak – még csak egy hete lakom itt.

- Értem – bólogatott Ichigo – és honnan költözött ide?

- Washingtonból – Rukia sosem mondta meg senkinek, hogy éppen honnan költözött, felesleges információnak tűnt. De hogy Ichigo rákérdezett, kicsúszott a száján.

- Én is voltam Washingtonban. De annak már két éve.

Hosszú szünet következett, majd elbúcsúztak egymástól.

Ichigo nagy nehezen ugyan, de hazaért. A harmadik emeltre már liftel ment fel, mert nem bírta tovább, teljesen elfáradt a gyaloglásban. Mikor kinyitotta az ajtót, Sora sírni kezdett. Éhes volt.

- Megint itthon maradtál? – kérdezte búsan mosolyogva Ichigo, gondosan bezárta az ajtót, és gyorsan pépet készített a kisbabának.

Ivott egy nagy bögre teát, és leült a tévé elé, miután megetette Sorát. Szerencséjére a kicsi nem volt nagyon nyafogós, bár tudta, hogy legalább egyszer,még elered a könnye. A tévé előtt, a kanapén aludt el. Már nagyon fáradt volt, a sok sírástól, meg rohanástól. Álmában visszament a cseresznyefa alá, és tovább beszélgetett Kuchiki Rukiával.


	2. Chapter 2: A véres bölcső Ő az enyém

- Jó reggelt, Ichigo! – mondta csendesen Orihime, mikor észrevette, hogy Ichigo már kinyitotta a szemét.

- Mikor értél haza? – kérdezte ugyanolyan csendben a fiú.

- Öt órakor. Köszönöm, hogy megetetted Sorat. Bocs, hogy nem voltam itthon.

- Mindegy – Ichigo megdörzsölte a szemét, és feltápázkodott a kanapéról – hány óra van?

- Hat – válaszolt Orihime, és a konyhapult felé vette az irányt – kérsz reggelit?

- Nem vagyok éhes – hazudta Ichigo, ahogy felállt, a kanapé rugóinak nyikorgása elnyomta a gyomrának a kordulását.

- Készítek egy rántottát – mondta Orihime, és a serpenyőért nyúlt.

- Próbáld meg nem elrontani. Csak ahogy tanítottam – mondta kicsit idegesen Ichigo.

Orihime főzőtudománya nem változott, habár nagyon ügyesen el tud készíteni valamit, amit már Ichigo megtanított neki. Ebből csak kettő volt: rántotta és curry. És most tanulja a fánkot. Orihime elmosolyodott. Ichigo bement a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön. Ma el kell menjen a mosodába, alig volt már tiszta ruhája. Csak azok voltak, amiket Matsumoto dumált rá, vagy amiket már két éve nem volt hajlandó felvenni. Nem akarta a rendes ruháit bemocskolni saját magával. De nem volt más választása. Nem akart majomnak öltözni, úgyhogy egy fehér pólót vett fel, amin 15 szám volt a felirat, és egy fekete farmert, aminek a bal térdén szakadás volt. Jók voltak rá, mert a két év alatt egy centit nem nőtt.

Mikor kiment a szobájából, Orihime nem volt a konyhában. Az ajtóban állt. Amint meghallotta Ichigo lépteinek zaját, felé fordult. A szemében egy könnycsepp csillogott.

- Mi az? – kérdezte Ichigo, és idegesen Orihime felé vette az irányt. Az ajtóban egy magas, barna hajú férfi állt, seszínű szemeivel Orihime rémült arcát fürkészte.

- Stark-san? Mit keres itt? – Ichigo arca is kicsit rémült volt.

- Mit keresek itt? Még kérdezed, Kurosaki? Vagyis, két dolog miatt vagyok itt. Külön-külön érint titeket mindkettő. Az egyik, ami téged érint, Kurosaki, a számla, a törött vázáért. Yamamoto-sama nagyon szeretné, ha kifizetnéd. 5000 yen lesz. Majd add le Yumichikának. A másik, ami téged érint, Orihime-chan. Yamamoto tud... Soráról. – Orihime rémült arcáról legördült egy könnycsepp. Ichigo felháborodott.

- Miért? Mi a baj vele?

- Te normális vagy Kurosaki? Ó, megint hülyeséget kérdezek, még szép, hogy nem vagy normális, amikor még Yamamotonak is van pofád visszafeleselni – Ichigo gyorsan becsukta az ajtót, nehogy Sora felébredjen – Yamamoto nagyon dühös rád, ezért arra utasított, hogy likvidáljuk?

- Mi? Ezt nem teheted Stark! – kiabált zokogva Orihime – könyörgök neked!

- Utálom, ha könyörögnek. A magadfajta nyomoroncok, meg a fattyjaik, nem érdemelnek kedvességet.

- Hogy beszélhetsz így a saját fiadról?! – dühöngött Ichigo, és lefogta Orihime karjait, aki már majdnem Starkra támadt.

- Kuss legyen, kurvák! – üvöltött Stark, és elővett egy pisztolyt – befelé! – mondta a dühtől remegő hangon, mert a többi lakó lassan kezdett ébredezni, és az egyik ajtó mögött már kukucskáltak a kíváncsiskodók.

- Nem! – feleselt Ichigo, Stark és az ajtó közé állva, elzárva az utat, hogy Stark lelőhesse Sorát.

- Te voltál, ugye? – kérdezte Orihime, letérdelve Stark elé – te mondtad el Yamamotonak, igaz? Nem tűnhetett fel senkinek, csak te mondhattad el! – kiabált, és a szemeivel Stark tekintetét keresve.

Stark válaszra sem méltatta. Rálépett Orihime combjára, és a pisztollyal leütötte Ichigot. Így már semmi nem állt közte, és a kicsi Sora között. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és bezárta volna, de Orihime még bemászott a résen. Stark rázárta a lábára az ajtót, szegény nő sikított a fájdalomtól. Ichigo gyorsan kiszabadította a lábát, és Starkra vetette magát. Lefogta, és kicsavarta a kezéből a pisztolyt. De Stark hátralendülő feje eltalálta a homlokát. Így, a két fejsérüléssel Ichigo egy rövid időre elvesztette az eszméletét. Csak annyit érzékelt, hogy Stark feláll mellette, kezében a pisztollyal.

Mire újra visszatért a kép, és a hang, Ichigo ugyanott találta magát, ahol elszakadt a film. Négykézlábra támaszkodott. Stark már nem volt sehol. Ichigo körülnézett, a látómezejébe utolsónak került a kiságy, ami... vörös volt a vértől. Ichigo szédelegve felállt, és undrodva elfordította a tekintetét. Orihime a kanapén ült. A szemei vörösek voltak, és teljesen feldagadtak a sírástól. A szája lefelé csüggött. Jól láthatóan sokkos volt. Ichigo leült mellé, és átölelte a nő remegő fejét. Orihime hagyta, bár Ichigo tudta, ő most fel sem fogja mi történik körülötte.

A nap úgy találta őket. Ichigo tovább ölelte Orihime fejét, a véres bölcső mereven állt a szobában, benne a halott Sorával. Ichigo arcát forró könnycseppek lepték el, amik belehullottak Orihime narancssárga hajába.

...

- Apám, ez szívás – mondta Renji, és felhajtotta a sörét.

Épp egy új bárt kellett megvizsgáljanak, hogy általában kik járnak oda, és milyen a kiszolgálás. Alakalmas-e a munkájukhoz, vagy nem. Renji szerint tökéletes a feladatukra, de Ichigo, akinek ma egész nap vígasztalnia kellett Orihimét, nem akart most ezzel foglalkozni. Csak azért ment el, mert Renjinek is szüksége volt rá.

- Felfogtad te egyáltalán, amit az előző tizenöt percben elmondtam neked? – kérdezte felháborodva Ichigo, mikor elmesélte barátjának a reggel történteket.

- Persze. Stark behajtott rajtad 5000 yent. Mi kerülhetett annyiba azon a vázán? Lehet, hogy csak Unohana hülyéskedik veled.

- Részeg paraszt – mondta Ichigo, és elfordult tőle.

- Most mit mondjak? Bőgjek, mint Orihime? Az nem hozza vissza Sorat.

- Hagyjuk – Ichigo kitartóan nem nézett vissza Renjire, de ő ezt kihívásnak nézte.

- Nézz rám , kérlek, bocsika, hogy most bunkó vagyok, lehet, hogy berúgtam. Megnéznéd, mennyire áll keresztbe a szemem?

- Van előtted tükör. Hé! Ne mássz rám, tudhatnád, hogy én nem vagyok Olyan! – jajveszékelt Ichigo, mert Renji tényleg elkezdett rámászni.

Amikor a kétségbeestett barna, és a részeg barna tekintet találkozott, Renji leszakadt Ichigoról, és felhajtotta a harmadik sörét. Ichigo megnyugodva nézett az ajtó felé. Egy ablak melletti asztalnál néhány férfi pókereztek, és cigifüsttel árasztották be az egész bárt. Nem messze tőlük, egy másik ablak melletti asztalnál nyitva volt az ablak, így Kuchiki Rukia ruháját nem fogta be a bűz. Ichigo majdnem leesett a székről a döbbenettől. Renji észrevette a barátja zavart tekintetét.

- Én vagyok a részegebb, és te esel? Mi van veled Ichigo?

- Semmi semmi – Ichigo idegesen elmosolyodott, nevetőgörcsöt hozva Renjire. A naranchajú idegesen hátrapillantott, hogy Rukia észrevette-e őt. Úgy tűnt nem.

- Ha te akarod kezdeni, akkor én nem szólok bele. Visszamászok én egyedül is Matsumotohoz, hogy jöhetnek ide. Addig avasd fel.

- Fogd be, inkább igyál még egyet. Hátha akkor csendben maradsz – ajánlotta Ichigo. Renjinek nem kellett kétszer mondani.

- Giriko, még egyet kérnék szépen!

- Ide nem részegedni jönnek. Sajnálom, de többet nem kaphat – mondta kimérten a csapos, és elvette Renji elől az üres poharat.

- O-oké. Akkor egy pohár vizet? Csak hogy maradhassak? – Renji egy pillanattal később már itta is a vizet – úgy tűnik, itt odafigyelnek vendégekre.

- Nagyon remélem – mondta Ichigo, és magához rendelte a csapost – elnézést, hogy hívják azt a hölgyet, aki annál az ablaknál ül? – Giriko a megfelelő irányba nézett, majd visszafordult Ichigohoz.

- Ha jól tudom, a neve Kuchiki Rukia.

- És mióta szokott ide járni?

- Egy hete minden nap.

- Szokott beszélgetni másokkal?

- Hé, nem kéne inkább tőle megkérdezned? – vágott közbe Renji, Ichigo nem méltatta válaszra.

- Nem, nem igazán. A pincérektől is, csak rendel, olyan magának való – mondta Giriko, majd a még ép szemét Ichigo tekintetébe mélyesztette – miért kérdezi?

- Csak kíváncsi voltam. Egy kérdést még válaszoljon meg. Mit szokott rendelni? – Giriko elgondolkozott, majd vállvonogatva elfordult.

- Vizet, vagy bort, mást nem. Ma bort rendelt – Ichigo bólintott, majd még egyszer ránézett a nőre.

Rukia mereven kinézett az ablakon, és a lágy esőt figyelte. Délután volt, azt várta, hogy álljon meg az eső, és végre hazamehessen. A bár meleg levegőjét már nem bírta, ahogy a füstszagot sem, ezért nyitotta ki az ablakot. A kedvenc sorozata már elmúlt, és a bár tévéje be volt kapcsolva, de nem azon a csatorna ment rajta, hanem egy zenecsatorna. Nem bánta annyira, az MTV zenéjét szerette. Nem is érezte magát rosszul. Hirtelen apró köhégcselés ijesztette meg, majd mikor elfordult az ablaktól, az egyik pincér, Giriko állt mellette.

- Öhm... igen? – kérdezte csendesen.

- Fogadja el kisasszony, a ház ajándéka – a pincér tálcáján egy pohár állt, tele Rukia kedvenc borával. Rukia halványan elmosolyodott, és elfogadta az italt.

- Nagyon köszönöm – mondta a pincérnek, aki szintén elmosolyodott. Giriko előredőlt, és halkan odasúgta Rukiának:

- Igazságszerint ne nekem köszönje, hanem annak a fiaalembernek, aki bárpultnál ül – Giriko felegyenesedett, és elment.

Rukia kíváncsian a bárpult felé nézett. Felismerte a narancssárga hajkoronát, és mikor Giriko visszatért a bárpulthoz, Ichigo megmozdult, és Rukia a barna szemekbe is belenézhetett egy kicsit. Majd mosolyogva visszafordult, és belekortyolt az italba. Nem bánta, hogy Ichigo borral kedveskedett neki, nem vette zaklatásnak, Ichigo biztos rájött, hogy szereti ezt a bort. Úgy érezte, tartozik neki eggyel. Ahogy a férfi fekete ballonkabátjának hátát nézte, a nevén gondolkodott. Kurosaki Ichigo. „Szép név" elmosolyodott.

Ichigo megint hátranézett, épp akkor, amikor Rukia a szájához emelte a borospoharat, és inni kezdett. Ichigo látta, ahogy a cseresznyevirágszínű ajkak kinyílnak, és a nő rózsaszín nyelve találkozik a vörösborral. Belepirult a látványba, gyorsan visszafordult.

Az eső nem állt el estig. Már csak csepergett, amikor Rukia felállt, odament a bárpulthoz, és fizetett. Nem nézett Ichigora, kiment a bárból. Hazafelé akart indulni, de valahogy nem találta az utat. Elindult hát valamerre, remélve, hogy valahogy csak hazatalál. Néhány perccel később füttyögést hallott a háta mögött. Bement egy sötét sikátorba, ami rossz ötlet volt. Az nem sikátor volt, hanem egy zsákutca. Megfordult, és egy csoport férfi állt előtte. Mind részegen.

- Nem hallottál, kishölgy? Tán süket vagy? – kérdezte, és megindult Rukia felé.

- Hagyjanak – mondta dacosan Rukia, és elindult a másik irányba, de ekkor a legrészegebb elkapta Rukia karját.

Rukia sikítani próbált, de befogták a száját. Egy férfi egy nevet kiáltott.

- Noitra! – akik lefogták Rukiát hirtelen megálltak, és eltávolodtak tőle. Megpillantotta Ichigot, aki a legrészegebb felé sétált – Tesla – fordult ahhoz a férfihoz, aki Rukia száját fogta. Tesla elengedte Rukiát, és Ichigo felé lökte – hagyjátok őt békén. Ő az enyém! – kiáltotta a narancshajú, megragadta Rukia vállát, és maga mellé húzta.

- Nem vigyázol rá, Kurosaki! – vigyorgott a Noitra nevű – és ha mégegyszer elkapom, az enyém lesz, nem a tied – Ichigo megragadta Noitra hosszú fekete haját, és Tesla felé lökte.

- Nem bántod őt, Noitra Jiruga! – parancsolta Ichigo, és Rukiával együtt elment. A sikátorból Noitra még utánakiáltott.

- Nem szép dolog a protekcióddal kérkedni, hogy te már szabad lennél, köcsög! Nem kéne mások orra elé dörgölni, hogy te vagy a jobb nekik! Kurosaki, egy nap csúnyán megbánod, hogy Az a tiéd volt!

Ichigo egy sarokkal odébb megállt, levette a kezét Rukia szájáról, és eltávolodott tőle.

- Köszönöm...öhm...Kurosaki-san – hebegte Rukia kipirult arccal. Ichigo mordult egyet.

- Ha adhatok önnek egy jó tanácsot, ne sétáljon ilyen helyen sötét sikátorokba. Akár még nagyobb baja eshet. Maradjon a világosabb utcákon, és akkor nem bánthatják.

- Rendben – bólintott, és elindult egy világosabb utca felé. Még egy lépést sem tett, amikor furcsálló arccal megfordult.

- Mit értett azon, hogy a magáé vagyok? – kérdezte határozottan – és mit értett az a Noitra nevű azon, hogy ne használja a protekcióját? Mit jelent ez?

- Máskülönben nem engedték volna el, ha nem használom a protekciómat – mondta csendesen a narancshajú, és elindult Rukia felé.

- De ez mégis mit jelent? – kérdezte kíváncsian a feketehajú hölgy, Ichigo sóhajtott egyet.

- Ahogy értelmezni lehet. Egyszerű kihasználni másokat... Hazakísérhetem? Még történhet ilyesmi – tett még egy lépést Rukia felé.

- Köszönöm. De nem szükséges. Hazatalálok. Viszontlátásra – Rukia gyorsan elment, Ichigoban csak egy gondolat volt: „Vajon rájött?"

Rukia hazért. „Végre" gondolta, az eső csúnyán elkapta, remegett a hidegtől, és a hajából csöpögött a víz. Elindult hát, hogy lezuhanyozzon. A finom meleg víz teljesen felemlegítette, már sokkal jobban érezte magát. De valami sötétség mégiscsak ott motoszkált a fejében.

Miért nem engedte, hogy hazakísérje? Örült volna neki, de ha idáig eljött volna, akkor be kellett volna invitálnia a házába. Akárhogy is, nézte a saját gondolatait, gondolkozott azon a kifejezésen, ami Ichigo arcán ült, akkor is ugyanaz maradt az érve: „Jobb neki, ha távol marad tőlem. Hiszen ott volt Grimmjow." Egy apró könnycsepp jelent meg az arcán „Vagy ott van Byakuya." Egy másik könnycsepp „És mi van, ha ő is úgy jár, mint Ulquiorra, vagy Uryu!" könnycseppek százai rohantak végig az arcán. A sírástól elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és ráesett a fogasra. A ruhatartó tompa fogai keményen belefúródtak a nő vékony bőrébe. „Megérdemelted!" kiabált egy gonosz kis hang a fejében. Rukia leesett a földre, és ott zokogott tovább. Hagyta, hogy azok a szörnyű emlékek tovább kínozzák.

Mikor felébredt a keserű álmokból, rájött, hogy a padlón fekszik, és még nem öltözött fel. A teste megint hideg volt, de már nem akart újabb fürdőt venni. Aludni akart. Mindegy volt neki, hogy jó vagy rossz álmok fogják megint kínozni, csak aludjon. Hogy álmában retteg, vagy örül, az neki már nagyon mindegy volt. Felvette a hálóingjét és bebújt a hideg ágyba. Úgy aludt el, hogy Ichigóra gondolt. Azokra a tiszta narancssága fürtökre, és a gyönyörű csokoládébarna szemekre. Elképzelte, ahogy a finom bor vidáman leszalad a torkán. Elmosolyodott, és egy pillanattal később el is aludt.

Arra nem gondolt, hogy ilyen szép álmai lesznek. Boldognak érezte magát, egy fehér ruhában állt, egy templom kapuja előtt. Kinyílt a kapu, és családja állt előtte. Középen Ichigóval. Rukia megdöbbent, de nagyon örült neki, odaszaladt hozzá, és nyakába ugrott...akkor ébredt fel. Kicsit csalódott volt, de ennyi is bőven elég volt neki, hogy jól kezdődjön a nap.


	3. Chapter 3: A telefonbeszélgetés

Az első dolga az volt, hogy felhívta Nelielt. Legjobb barátnője, aki Washingtonban élt, nem váratta őt sokáig. Azonnal felvette a telefont.

- Szia Nel-chan – köszönt vidáman Rukia.

- _Ruki-chan. Hogy vagy? Azóta nem hallottam felőled, hogy visszaköltöztél. Milyen barát vagy te? – _kérdezte vicceskedve.

- Sajnálom, voltak elintéznivalóim.

- _Megbocsátok. Na, és mesélj, milyen újra otthon?_

- Egész jó. Rosszabbra számítottam – mondta Rukia, közben készített magának egy bögre kávét – kérnék tőled valamit. Megfejtenél egy álmot?

- _Persze. Úgy sincs jobb dolgom? _– Neliel íróként híres volt gazdag. De Rukia nem ezért szerette: hanem mert ügyes asztrológusként bármilyen álmot meg tudott fejteni, az okkult mániáját rengeteg bestsellerjéhez felhasználta. És volt egy aranyos kislánya, Nel, aki aznap az apjánál, Aizennél aludt.

- Hiányzik kicsi Nel? – kérdezte mosolyogva Rukia.

- _Is. Most egyáltalán nincs kedvem semmilyen írásomhoz, most is Az Imádkozó Sáskát olvasom. Nos, ki vele? Mondjad szépen, mit álmodtál?_

- Nos, amikor lefeküdtem aludni, nagyon szép dolgok jártak a fejemben. És az álomban nagyon boldognak éreztem magam – Rukia tökéletesen emlékezett az álom minden egyes pillanatára. A kellemes álmokra általában nem emlékezett, és ezért egy kicsit furcsállta a dolgot. Ezért is akarta, hogy Neliel elmondja a véleményét. Elmesélte az álmot. Egy-két pillanatig motoszkálás hallatszott a telefonban.

- _Beléptél a templomba? Esett az eső? Láttál ablakot? Ismered azt, aki középen állt? _

- Igen, esett. Beléptem abba a kicsit meg is áztam, de nem érdekelt, annyira boldog voltam. Hogy ismerem-e? Ami azt illeti nem igazán, csak a nevét tudom.

- _Nos: a templomba bemenetel, azt jelenti, hogy vállalod a felelősséget valamilyen ügyben. Ha megáztál az esőben, akkor azt jelenti, hogy boldog leszel, ami rád fér, ha engem kérdezel. Ha ismered azt a Kuro...Kuro..._

- Kurosaki Ichigo – javította ki barátnőjét Rukia.

- _Igen, őt, akkor azt jelenti, hogy komolyak a szándékaitok. De van itt valami gond: már maga az esküvő halált jelent. Hogy is nézed ki a ruhád?_

- Hm. Fehér volt. Igen – Rukia elkeseredetten lehajtotta a fejét – egy esküvői ruha volt rajtam. És rajta is egy olyan öltöny.

- _Nos, hátha ebben tévedtem. Hiszen konkrétan ez nem volt esküvő. Térjünk a rokonaidra. Ők halottak, nem? – _Rukia fájdalmasan nyögött egyet – _mondtak valamit?_

- Nem mondtak semmit – Rukia arca nem mutatta, hogy néhány perce még jókedvű volt.

- _Akkor hát Rukia, egy dolgot még mondok erről: az ablak, meg az eső szerelmre utal. Szóval szerelmes vagy abba a Kurosaki Ichigóba?_

- Nem tudom – Rukia hangja elvékonyodott.

- _Hazudsz Ruki, mindig elvékonyodik olyankor a hangod, és fogadok, hogy most az ajkadat harapdálod – _Rukia gyorsan abbahagyta, az ajakharapást –_ kire is gondoltál, elalvás előtt?_

- Hát, öhm... rá – adta meg magát a feketehajú.

- _Sejtettem. Mesélj róla!_

- Hát, nincs igazán, mit meséljek róla. Csak a nevét tudom. Narancssárga haja van, és csokibarna szemei. Magas, több, mint egy fejjel magasabb nálam.

- _Azt könnyű –_ kuncogott a vonal másik végén a zöldhajú nő.

- He-he. Meg azt hiszem, elég furcsa ember lehet.

- _Ezt hogy érted? – _kérdezte furcsálló hangon Neliel.

- Tegnap este megtámadott néhány ember. És majdnem meg is erőszakoltak, de ekkor hirtelen feltűnt Kurosaki-san. És nem tudom, miért, de a segítségével megmenekültem. Valami protekciót hadováltak ott, mikor elrángatott azok elől a huligánok elől.

- _Ez furcsa. Vajon mi lehet a foglalkozása? Biztos valami dúsgazdag úriember, akinek az apja egy milliárdos. Azok a huligánok, lehetnek az alárendeltjei._

- Ennyire nem beszéltek udvariasan vele. Bár... részegek voltak, minden hülyeség a szájukra jön ilyenkor.

- _Én kitartok emellett a változat mellett. Szóval tetszik neked. És te? Tetszel neki? – _Rukia elmosolyodott.

- Hát... remélem. Képzeld, tegnap kaptam tőle a kedvenc boromból. Az egyik bárban ültem, és küldött nekem egyet. Meg... meg amikor először találkoztunk, nagyon sokáig néztük egymást – a telefonban egy olyan hang hallatszott, mintha valamit egy üvegasztalra csapnának.

- _Rukia, te teljesen bolond vagy?! Visszaemlékeznél Grimmjow-ra?! – _Nel hangja hüppögős lett – _emlékezz csak? Vele is ugyanígy kezdődött! Szakíts meg vele minden kapcsolatot, amíg nem késő! Mivan, ha az esküvő pont az ő halálát jelenti? – _Rukia egyáltalán nem akart erre gondolni, de Nel felhozta a témát. Nem volt, mit tegyen.

- Szerinted én nem tudom? – ő is sírni kezdett – reméltem, hogy nem fog ez megismétlődni, de... de... azt hiszed, nem büntettem magam ezzel? Nagyon fájt, nem engedtem, hogy hazakísérjen, nem akartam, hogy a közelemben legyen! De amikor elvitt a huligánok elől tagadhatatlan, hogy megöleltem... azt mondta: „Ő az enyém". Gőzöm sincs, mit akart ez jelenteni, és olyan nagyon nem is érdekel! Nem akartam, de én éreztem, hogy valami elindult közöttünk! Nem tudok, mit tenni! Addig-addig halogattam az elhúzódást, hogy azt higgye, magamnakvaló különc vagyok, hogy már nem vagyok képes hátraarcra.

- _Hát akkor tanuld meg, Rukia, hogyan kell! Vagy őt is elveszíted! _

- Neked könnyű. Te szerelmes vagy, van egy kislányod, sikeres író vagy. Én mi vagyok? Próbálok ügyvéd lenni, de még saját magam körül sem tudok rendet tartani. Nem tudok bezárkózni a világ elől, és eldobni a kulcsot. Arra gondoltam, hogy tudnék segíteni az embereknek, és ezzel magamnak is. De eddig ha közel kerültem valakihez, akkor csak neki lett baja, én az ő szenvedéséből táplálkoztam. Szörnyeteg vagyok, nem vitás. Csak maradjanak tőlem távol! Mindenki maradjon tőlem távol, és hagyjanak meghalni! Én erre nem vagyok képes. Egy szörnyeteg, aki kihasznál mindenkit, aki a közelébe kerül. Kivéve téged, Neliel! Téged nem tudlak bántani!

- _Ez érdekes. Épp most sikerült – _Nel letette a telefont.

Pont erre a gesztusra volt szüksége Rukiának, hogy kirobbanjon belőle a zokogás. Az asztalra borult, amitől a kihűlt kávét tartalmazó bögre leesett a padlóra, és darabokra tört. Régi bögre volt. Rukia apukája mindig ebből ivott. De Rukiát ez nem érdekelte, nem ezért sírt. Hanem mert az érzelmek, amik lángra lobbantak benne el kellett apadjanak, ha nem akar még egy embert tönkretenni. Szereti Ichigót, rájött a beszélgetés alatt. De Ichigo nem szerethette őt, ha élni akart.

Miután egy órán keresztül sírt, a keserű könnyek végül maguktól elapadtak. Rukia csak akkor vette észre az összetört bögrét. Feltakarította a kávét, a bögre darabkáit pedig a szemétbe dobta. Mit kezdjen vele? Soha többé nem akarta látni az apját, aki szörnyeteget teremtett belőle. Rukia nem mert Ichigóra gondolni, de a szíve és az agya közti szent háborúban a szíve győzedelmeskedett, és azt parancsolta: MOST AZONNAL LÁTNIA KELL ICHIGÓT! Gyorsan felöltözött, kabátott, táskát vett, és kirohant a házból, a kocsijához. Beült, és mire észbekapott, már az utcákon száguldott, remélve, hogy valahol feltűnik az ismerős narancssárga hajzuhatag, és a csokibarna szempár.

Mintha Neliel azt mondta volna neki, sírja csak ki magát. Rukia megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott egyet. Hát igen. Nel, mint mindig. Ő már csak ilyen.


	4. Chapter 4: A szabály

**HÚÚÚ... Rukia és Ichigo útjai elválnak?! Na, olvassuk el, és meglátjuk, mi lesz ebből!**

* * *

Ichigo nem tudta pontosan, hol is van. Valahol egy park közepén feküdt, a zöld gyep simogatta az arcát. A nap első sugarai ébresztették fel, hamarosan felébrednek az emberek. Felült, és körülnézett. Mellette Ise Nanao feküdt. Ő is lassan ébredezett. Ichigo sóhajtott, az arcára erőltetett egy mosolyt, és szerelmesen gügyögni kezdett.

- Jó reggelt, Nanao-san – Nanao elmosolyodott, és felült.

- Jó reggelt, Kurotsuki-san – Ichigo tettetett vidámsággal megcsókolta a nőt.

- Kurosaki – javította ki mosolyogva.

- Bocsánat, Kurosaki-san. Csak hát. Ó, elég jól kiütöttük magunkat – körülnézett a parkban – jobb lesz, ha megyek, a férjem ma érkezik – felállt, és felvette a szakadt blúzát, amit a tegnap éjjel letépett magáról. – az is jobb lesz, ha most fizetlek ki. Nem?

- Ahogy neked tetszik, Nanao-san – Nanao felvette a földről a táskáját, és kifizette Ichigót.

- 60000 yen, ahogy kérted.

- Visszakísérlek a kocsidhoz – ajálnkozott Ichigo, és a megfelelő irányba indultak.

- A férjem ma érkezik, szóval rengeteg dolgom van még. Biztos le lesz részegedve, és biztosan találok egy-két rúzsfoltot a zakóján. De nem baj.

- Ne haragudjon, ha sérti a kérdés: de miért nem beszéli meg a férjével – Nanao nagyot nevetett.

- Ugyan Kurosaki-san, Kjorakuval nem lehet beszélni, ha nem a munkáról kérdezem – válaszolt Nanao, miközben a park sétányára léptek.

- Akkor miért nem kezdi azzal? És aztán, ha már belemerültek a beszélgetésbe, ráterelheti a témát.

- Ez nem így megy Kurosaki-san – Nanao megvillantotta a szemüvegét – mit tudhat maga a házasságról?

- Hm... igaza van – mosolygott műmosollyal Ichigo. Annyira nem érdekelte ez a nő, mint a többi. Már rég nem érdekelte a többi nő, csak egy. De két gond volt: nem tudta, hol lakik Kuchiki Rukia, hogy beszélhessen vele, és nem tudta, ha találkoznának, mit kellene mondania.

- Itt a kocsim – mondta hirtelen Nanao.

Ichigo automatikusan nyitotta a nőnek az ajtót, megvárta, amíg beszáll, majd becsukta.

- Köszönöm az estét, Kurosaki-san – mondta Nanao.

- Számomra volt megtiszteltetés. A viszont látásra – mázoskodott.

Ichigo végignézte, amíg a kocsi elhajt, majd köpött egyet, és elindult haza. A ruhái bűzlöttek az alkoholtól, a nadrágján hatalmas fűfoltok zöldeltek. Megint rosszul érezte magát, és remélte, hogy Ise Nanaot egy életre elfelejtheti. Fájt a gyomra, lehet, hogy evett egy kis füvet. Minél előbb haza akart érni, hogy lezuhanyozhasson, és lepihenhessen. Bár tudta, otthon Orihime várni fogja. Amióta Sora meghalt, Orihime csak árnyéka önmagának. A mosolygós nőből egy két lábon járó hulla lett, akit nem lehet felügyelet nélkül hagyni. Remélte, hogy Orihime még nem ébredt fel.

Reménye bebizonyosodott. Mikor benézett a nő szobájába, Inoue békésen aludt. De látszott, hogy nincs minden rendben vele. Ichigo körülnézett a szobában. Szürke falak, koszos ablakok, egy matrac szolgál ágyul Orihimének. A szekrény, az ajtó mellett nagyon régi, és korhadt. A padlón szétszórva, Orihime által megrongált tárgyak hevertek, amik egy kicsit is emlékeztették őt Sorára. A kiságy, a babakocsi, kis tányérok széttörve.

Sora hagyatékait leszámítva Orihime így találta ezt a lakást, még amikor Ichigo Washingtonban nyomorgott. Akkoriban a Inoue még annak is örült, hogy van tető a feje fölött.

Ichigo csendesen bezárta az ajtót maga előtt. Sóhajtott, és a fürdő felé vette az irányt. Gyorsan lezuhanyzott, majd felöltözött. Tegnap elment a mosodába, a ruhái ismét tiszták voltak. Kénytelen volt egy kék nadrágot, és egy vörös pólót felvenni, amiket normálisnak tartott. Ledőlt a saját matracára. Az ő szobája is pont olyan volt, mint Orihiméé. Ichigo mereven a mennyezetet bámulta. Egy kép villant be neki, ahogy Rukia állt a cseresznyevirágok alatt. Majd elaludt.

Álmában a városban járkált, annyira nem is érdekelte, merre megy. Renjit kereste, hogy megkérdezze, hol van Orihime, mert elszökött a lakásból, és most Yuzu sír, mert Karin fánkot ígért neki. Meg is találta Renjit a parkban, de ő azt mondta, hogy nem ismeri sem Orihimét, sem Yuzut sem Karint. Ichigo hazaszaladt, ahol Yuzu és Karin véres kiságya fogadta. Az ő szobájában pedig Stark feküdt vérbe fagyva a matracán. Mellette Orihime állt, a kezében Ichigo pisztolyával, és egy késsel. A szemében pedig őrült lánggal. Ichigo köpni-nyelni nem tudott, Orihime egyből belemártotta a szívébe a kést. Ichigo haldokolva, sokkosan kiesett a nappaliba. Ott várt rá Rukia. Átölelte Ichigo nyakát, és dúdolni kezdett. Nagyon sírt, mert soha többé nem láthatja Ichigot.

Erre riadt fel. A szívéhez kapott, ijedtében. A pólója szép és tiszta volt. Semmi vér. Ichigo megnyugodott. Szóval csak álmodta. Ilyen, és ehhez hasonló rémálmok kínozták már két éve. Rukia eddig egyszer szerepelt bennük. Bár álmodott, Ichigo szégyelte magát, hogy sírni látta őt. A való életben ez emég nem történt meg. Belé hasított a gondolat: MOST AZONNAL LÁTNIA KELL RUKIÁT! Felvette a kabátját, és kiszaladt a lakásból, le az utcára, majd rohanva elindult valamerre.

Nem érdekelte, merre megy, valahol érezte, erre kell mennie, ha látni akarja. Mintha Rukia húzná előtte a mézesmadzagot, maga felé. Ichigo pár perc alatt elért egy kicsi utcára. Ott állt egy darabig, mikor felismerte: annál az utcánál mentette meg Rukiát Noitrától. Egy erős vaskapu állta akkor Rukia útját. Megállt az utcasarkon, és várt. Nem tudta miért, de érezte, ha most elmegy onnan, nem látja Rukiát. Hosszú percek teltek el várakozással.

Mikor hirtelen egy fehér Audi A5 fordult be a sarkon, majd megállt Ichigo előtt. A vezetőülésben pedig Rukia ült. A feketehajú nő kiszállt a kocsiból, és megállt Ichigo előtt. A fehér ballonkabátját begombolta, és a sötétlila szemeit Ichigo barna tekintetébe fúrta.

- Jó napot – köszönt Ichigo kiegyenesedve.

- Jó napot – válaszolt Rukia, és ölbetett kezekkel tett egy lépést Ichigo felé – szeretnék mondani önnek valamit.

- Én is. Kezdje előbb ön – mondta Ichigo, a tekintete ugyanolyan üres volt, mint Rukiáé. A nő vette egy nagy levegőt:

- Soha többé nem találkozhatunk. Soha többé nem gondolhat rám, és én sem magára. Nem szabad a közelembe kerüljön, és én sem kerülhetek a maga közelébe. Világos önnek, amit mondtam?

- Mint a nap – válaszolt Ichigo. Rukia megdöbbent – igazság szerint a számból vette ki a szót. Én is pont ugyanezt akartam elmondani.

- Tényleg? – kérdezte Rukia csodálkozva.

- Veszélyes, ha a közelemben van. Ezért nekem is ugyanez volt a mondandóm. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy maga már elmondta.

- Miért sajnálja?

- A maga érdekében, nem szeretném, ha baja esne, ezért kölcsönösen kerülnünk kell egymást. Ha találkozunk, akkor nem nézhetünk egymásra.

- Pontosan. Megőrülne, és tönkretenném az életét.

- Akárcsak én.

- Árulja el: miért sajnálja, hogy ezt én mondtam el? – Ichigo még mindig nem válaszolt, hanem Rukia szemébe nézett. A két üres tekintet találkozásakor mindent betöltő űr keletekezett közöttük. Rukia tett egy lépést a kocsija felé – megígéri, hogy betartjuk ezt a szabályt. A másik érdekében.

- Összefoglalná, mit kéne betartsunk?

- Persze – bólintott Rukia. – Nem találkozunk! Ha mégis, akkor kerüljük egymás tekintetét! Nem gondolunk egymásra! Nem kerülünk egymás közelébe! Ha nem tartjuk ezt be, akkor mindketten tönkretesszük a másik életét! Egymás érdekében soha, de soha nem szólunk egymáshoz! Én megígérem. Na és ön?


	5. Chapter 5: Rukia múltja

- Én megígérem. Na és ön? – Ichigo nem bírt tovább Rukia üres tekintetébe nézni. Elfordult, majd vissza.

- Tudja, miért sajnálom, hogy ezt maga mondta el?

- Miért? – „az én életem már rég tönkrement" gondolták egyszerre.

- Mert így én kell megígérjem... hogy nem tartom be ezt a szabályt. Így hogy ön elmondta, én pedig megszegem. Nincs semmi értelme.

- Az én életem már rég tönkrement – mondták egyszerre hangosan.

Azzal Ichigo levállt a faltól, odaszaladt Rukiához, és megcsókolta. Rukia hátrált, beleütközött a kocsiba, és engedte Ichigo csókját. A narancshajú férfi átfonta a karjait a nő derekán, Rukia belekapaszkodott Ichigo nyakába, mélyítve a csókot. Percekig álltak egymás karjaiban, nyelveik szenvedélyesen keringőztek, mígnem a levegőhiány miatt el kellett váljanak. Nem akartak. Egy-két pillanatig engedték egymásnak, hogy lélegezzenek. Ichigo beszívta Rukia hajának liliomillatát. Majd újra egymás szájára tapadtak. Nem érdekelte őket, meddig csókolóznak. Semmi nem szakíthatta meg a csókjukat. Végül mégis elváltak egymástól. Kipirult arccal néztek egymásra. Rukia elmosolyodott. Nem akarta elengedni Ichigot, a karjai a nyakáról a vállaira, onnan a mellkasára vándoroltak. Ott fonta össze a karjait, és szorította magához Ichigót, közben letépve a narancshajú férfi tüdejéről a lelkiismerete lakatját.

Ichigo is elmosolyodott. Először két év után. A szemei a csóktól mámorosan kereste Rukia tekintetét. Egyikőjük sem tudja, meddig álltak ott, mikor végre elengedték egymást.

- Ichigo. Nem ismersz engem.

- Te sem engem Rukia. És szerintem kettőnk közül engem kéne nem ismerni.

- Rémtörténetek vannak a múltamban – mondta Rukia, a mosolyt nem sikerült letörölnie az arcáról.

- És? Nekem is – mondta Ichigo, az ő arcán is ott bújkált a mosoly.

- Akkor, előbb engem ismerj meg. Én pedig biztosan rájövök, hogy a te életed mitől ment tönkre.

- Sok sikert.

- Szállj be! – indítványozta Rukia, és a kocsihoz fordult. Beszállt, nem sokkal később Ichigo is melléült.

- Hova megyünk? – kérdezte Ichigo, mikor Rukia beindította a motort.

- A bárba – mondta a nő, és elindultak.

Öt perc kocsikázás után meg is érkeztek abba a bárba, ahol Ichigo a bort rendelte Rukiának. Bementek, Giriko volt a pincér.

- Mit hozhatok? – kérdezte.

- Nekem ugyanabból a borból – rendelt Rukia.

- Nekem is – mondta Ichigo. Egy-két perc múlva már a bort kortyolgatták – nos. Mikor születtél?

- 1992 január 14-én. És te?

- Ugyanabban az évben, július 15-én. És a családod? – Rukia komor arcát nézve, Ichigo hozzátette – kérlek Rukia az igazságot mond. Ha azt mondtad, hogy te is tönkrementél, akkor mond el nekem, én meghallgatlak. Ezért vagyunk itt, nem?

- De igen – válaszolt Rukia – hát jó. Az édesanyám belehalt a szülésbe. Apám ezért egész életemben gyűlölt. Csak 15 éves koromig volt rendes velem, utána kinyílvánította, hogy utál. És akkor el is hagyott minket. A születésnapomon. 15 éves koromig egészen normális életem volt. Bár 5 éves koromban rámesett egy hulla a hullaházban. Apám mondta, hogy anya ott van, én meg mint buta kisgyerek hittem neki. A családom nagyon összetartó volt apám távozásáig. Egy hatalmas házban laktunk, és mindig volt legalább öt vendégünk. Valójában, addig csak hárman laktunk ott: az apám, a nővérem, Hisana, és én. Miután apám elment, én és Hisana maradtunk. A családunk szétszéledt. Hisanának és nekem muszály volt dolgoznunk. De Hisana belebetegedett. Hiába gondoztam, 16 éves voltam, amikor meghalt – Rukia egész végig Ichigo reakcióit nézte. A férfi meg sem mozdult, úgy figyelt rá – ez a családom. A többi már nem családi téma, hanem szerelmi drámák.

- Hallgatlak – Ichigo kortyolt egyet a borból, Rukia vett egy nagy levegőt, és folytatta.

- Hisana temetésén találkoztam egy Abarai Renji nevű emberrel. És beleszerettem. De meghalt – Ichigo a szemöldökét ráncolta.

- Ez érdekes.

- Micsoda? – kérdezte Rukia kíváncsian.

- Pontosan hogyan halt meg ez az Abarai Renji?

- Megverték – mondta vállvonogatva – miért?

- Hát akkor túlélte. Én is ismerem, amikor legutóbb itt voltam, velem volt. Biztos láttad, amikor fizettél. Mellette álltál.

- Nem, nem figyeltem rátok – sietett a válasszal Rukia – de biztos mesélt rólam.

- Áh – legyintett Ichigo, és ivott egy kis bort – nem. Amnéziás, nem emlékszik a múltjára. A nevét is csak látta a kártyáján, úgy találta ki. Emlékszem, mert én találtam meg holtraverve – Rukia sóhajtott. Szóval mégis él. De milyen élet az, ha nem emlékszik a múltjára. „Jobb, ha nem is tud rólad!" mondta egy kis hang a fejében.

- Akkor Ulquiorrát is ismered? – kérdezte – Ulquiorra Schiffer.

- Bár ne ismerném – sóhajtot Ichigo. A kezeibe temette az arcát, majd ismét rá nézett Rukiára. A üresség szállta meg a nő tekintetét. „Mióta kínozza magát Renji és Ulquiorra emlékeivel?" kérdezte magától.

- 18 évesen kiköltöztem Amerikába – folytatta hirtelen Rukia, a szemébe visszatérő élettel – ott találkoztam az unokatestvéremmel, Kuchiki Byakuyával. Nála éltem, és jogot tanultam. Most pedig itthon vagyok. Ennyi lenne.

- Valamit még titkolsz előlem. Azalatt a két év alatt, amíg Washingtonban voltál, nem volt semmilyen kapcsolatod?

- De, igen – Rukia nem beszélt többet.

Épp akkor lépett be egy új vendég. A nő teljesen megdöbbent, majd az arcára a felismerés hideg és hátborzongató grimasza rajzolódott ki. Habogott, ahogy Ichigo mögött megállt az új vendég. A narancshajú férfi megfordult. Értette Rukia döbbentségét. Úgy egy évvel ezelőtt, látott az újságban egy cikket, hogy egy férfi teljesen beleőrült egy szerelembe. Ugyanaz az őrült férfi állt ott előttük. Rövid, világoskék haj... acélosan metsző, tengerkék szempár. Ichigo még a nevét is tudta: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

- Grimm-jow – hápogta Rukia megsemmisülten. A kékhajú rájuk nézett, és elmosolyodott.

- Gondoltam, hogy itt talállak. Rukia.

- Grimm-jow – Rukia nem tudott mást mondani.

Ichigo műmosolyt csalt az arcára, és felállt. Grimmjow a tekintetével játszott. A kékhajú férfi felé nyújtotta a jobbját.

- Látom, te vagy Rukia új pasija. A nevem Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Örvendek – Ichigo ugyanúgy vonakodott a kézfogástól, mint Rukia esetében.

De egy pillanatra átfutott a fején a gondolat: „Ez a Grimmjow. Kicsit olyan, mint mi. Megőrült, nyomorognia kellett évekig. És most újra normális emberek között van. Ha ilyen szadizmussal a mosolyában néz Rukiára, akkor ő már nem érez iránta semmit, ami jó lenne." Végül Ichigo kezet fogott Grimmjow-val.

- Az én nevem Kurosaki Ichigo. Én is örvendek – mondta illdelemesen. Grimmjow tekintete teljesen Rukiára irányult.

- Mit bámulsz így? – nézett a kék szempár az üres tekintetbe.

- Sajnálom Grimmjow – Rukia sírni kezdett – ne haragudj rám! – hüppögte – tönkretettem az életedet, és elfordultam mellőled. De annyira dühös voltam rád, hogy Nelbe szerettél bele. Tényleg egy szörnyeteg vagyok! Nem akartalak bántani téged. Nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz belőle! – Grimmjow mosolyogva hanyagolta Rukia rinyálását, és Ichigo felé fordult. Tekintete megakadt a félig üres borospoharakon.

- Kurosaki, Rukia most mesélte volna el az én történetemet? Jól hallottam?

- Hát, ha önnel találkozott Washingtonban, akkor igen.

- Értem – Rukia felé fordult, aki még mindig sírt – Rukia, fogd már be! Úgy tűnik, lesz itt, min beszélgetni, főleg a csúnya elválásunkon. Kurosaki, szabad ez a hely? – mutatott az Ichigo melletti székre.

- Persze. Tegeződjünk! – mondta Ichigo.

Nem igazán örült annak, hogy a jelenlétével szennyezi őket, de mindent tudni akart Rukiáról. És mintha Grimmjow rájött volna, hogy az ő élete is el van cseszve, mert nagyon közvetlenek volt vele. Megvárták, amíg Rukia megnyugszik (addig Grimmjow is rendelt magának egy pohár bort), és belekezdtek.

- Nos, Rukia, hol is kezdjük? Talán az elején.

- Grimmjow pont olyan volt, mint te, Ichigo – mondta Rukia, kedvesen csillogó szemekkel – kicsit rá is emlékeztettél. Ő is pont ugyanilyen bort rendelt nekem, és a pincérrel üzente meg. De mi tényleg így találkoztunk először.

- Nem volt a bor előtt közös fanézegetés – dőlt hátra a székben Grimmjow – először egy táskát kaptam az arcomba. De nem adtam fel ilyen könnyen.

- Az volt a veszted – mondta Rukia szomorúan mosolyogva.

- Még egy ilyen pofa – mutatott a kékhajú Rukia arcára – és az lesz a te veszted. És asszem az enyém is – Ichigo felé fordult – a sokk és a szadizmus egymásra hatásával sikeresen megőrültem, de jót tett az az egy évnyi magány, és a távollét Rukiától.

- Köszönöm szépen, mások önbizalmát még mindig ügyesen tudod összetiporni – mondta idegesen Rukia.

- Másnap – folytatta a mesélést Grimmjow – ugyanúgy kapott egy kis bort, de akkor már tőlem. Mondjuk a táskától bevérzett a szemem. Mi a fene volt akkor a táskádban, szikla?!

- Nem. Csak Nel egyik könyve, Az Imádkozó Sáska. Amikor már te hoztad a bort, akkor már voltam hajlandó szóba állni veled. Beszélgettünk...

- És már akkor engedted, hogy ágybavigyelek. Nem vagy valami nehéz eset egy pasinak, Rukia.

- Fejlődött. Mi még csak ma jöttünk össze – szólt közbe Ichigo, kicsit ártatlan képpel.

- Mennyit vártál? Két napot? Micsoda fejlődés. Folytatva a kis történetet, másnap bemutatott Neliel-nek. És itt kezd érdekes lenni a történet. Nel-nek épp akkor jött ki a második bestseller, és...

- Neliel? – Ichigo csodálkozva nézett Rukiára, majd Grimmjowra – Neliel Tu Odershvank? A sikeres író, aki már minden nagyobb vámpíros könyvet maga mögé utasított a Zergével, az Imádkozó Sáskával, és a Bőrredőkkel? Róla beszéltek?

- Ismered a könyveit? Nem tűnsz olyan okkultistának – mondta Rukia ugyanolyan csodálkozással az arcán.

- Nem is vagyok, de az ő könyvei nagyon érdekesek. Nagyon jól adja elő a cselekményt, ami már amúgy is elég izgalamas. És a tragédiákat is nagyon jól írta le.

- Szerintem is – mondta Rukia halványan elmosolyodva.

- Én kötöznivaló bolondnak tartottam – nevetett Grimmjow.

- Talán pont ezért akart betörni – mondta szomorúan Rukia.

- Igazság szerint én voltam a kezdeményező. Nel csak egy ártatlan áldozat volt.

- Igen. Tudom. Talán ezért nem szakadtunk el. De Nel még mindig nagyon szeret. Ezt majd biztos megmondja neked, ha hazamész.

- Én meg. Talán ezért őrültem meg. Nem bírtam ki, hogy mindkettőtöket kínozlak.

- Milyen kínzásról beszélsz?! – csattant fel hirtelen Rukia – hányszor bocsánatot kértél tőlem, én csak meg sem hallottalak! És amikor megőrültél, akkor féltem tőled, és nem mertem a közeledbe jönni! Bezártak, és amikor feléd vitt az utam, még csak nem is álltam meg, pedig hallottam, hogy utánam kiabálsz! Önző voltam! Azt hittem, hogy csak az enyém vagy, és amikor megláttalak téged, ahogy öleled Nelt, én nagyon megijedtem! Nem tudtam, mit tegyek, ezért játszottam az önző tyúkot, meg a megközelíthetetlen jégszobrot! Nem fogtam fel, hogy ezzel neked ártok! Nem akartam észrevenni, hogy még szeretsz, és loholsz utánam! Még az erkölcseidet is felrúgtad, hogy megszerezhess, amit most megköszönök! Nagyon szerettelek, és még mindig szeretlek. De nem fogok többet sírni – Rukia a két férfire emelte a könnyáztatta arcát. Grimmjow elmosolyodott, majd Ichigo felé fordult. Mindketten meglepődtek, látva Ichigot, ahogy a kezébe temetett arccal összeomlik.

„MI A JÓ FRANCOT KÉPZELTÉL?!" üvöltözött saját magával. Mégis mit hitt, hogy ő majd jó lesz Rukiával? Ő, aki minden éjjel más nőt használ ki? Mintha ő olyan jó lenne. Elszállt az agya, Rukia teljesen elcsavarta a fejét, és nem vette észre a valóság rideg képét. Ő csak egy kurva, mi a francot képzelt? Még megszabadulni sem tud tőlük, mit hitt? Megszöknek, és minden álmuk valóra válik? Hülyeség, ő már nem álmodik. Mit tegyen? Már szerelmet vallott Rukiának, nem fordulhat vissza. Azt tudta, hogy a munkájáról Rukiának még távoli sejtése sem lehet.

- Ichigo? – a narancshajú férfi felrántotta a fejét, és Rukiára, majd Grimmjowra nézett. Elmosolyodott – miért mosolyogsz? – kérdezte Grimmjow.

- Semmiért. Csak... látom az arcodon, Rukia, hogy már sokkal jobban vagy – fordult a nő felé – ez kellett neked. Egy jó kis beszélgetés. És egy seb már behegedett a szíveden. Ennek örülök. Nem jó dolog, ha egy olyan fiatal nő mint te, hagyja, hogy a szívén rengeteg seb tátong, és még csak meg sem próbálja beforrasztani őket, csak hogy fájjon.

- Szívemből szóltál Ichigo – mondta nevetve Grimmjow, és felhajtotta a borát – mindenestre, én azt hiszem, megyek is – felállt, Rukia hirtelen megszólalt:

- Várj! Elvigyelek? Hol fogsz most aludni?

- Nem fogadnám el a te ajánlataidat. Van itt elég hotel, megleszek. Két hét múlva indulok haza Washingtonba, ahol már vár rám Neli-chan – Grimmjow fizetett, és elment.

- Mit szólsz? – kérdezte Rukia mosolyogva.

- Mihez? Már elmondtam a véleményemet.

- Szerinted – Rukia áthajolt az asztalon, úgy nézett Ichigo szemébe – az én életem tönkrement, vagy nem? – Ichigo egy darabig még tűrte Rukia tekintetét, majd elfordult, és eldőlt a széken. Behunyta a szemét. Nem akarta, tovább fertőzni Rukiát a tekintetével.

- Nem ment tönkre. Vannak olyan emberek, akik törődnek veled. Az én életem teljesen más. Amit én teljesen tönkretettem. Szerintem bőven elég, ha ennyit tudsz rólam.

- Miért? Szégyelled? Én elmondtam a történetemet, most te jössz – Ichigo megint elmosolyodott.

- Az én életem? – a férfi felállt, és bárpulthoz sétált. Fizetett, majd visszament Rukiához – maga a pokol. Legalábbis az emlékek, amik szörnyűségeket, és tragédiákat tárgyalnak. Nagyon köszönöm Rukia. Találkozunk holnap? Megadnád a telefonszámodat, hogy majd felhívhassalak?

- Persze – bólintott dacosan Rukia. Leírta egy papírlapra a telefonszámát, és odaadta Ichigónak.

- Viszlát.

Rukia egyedül maradt a bárban. Szomorúan odament a bárpulthoz fizetni. De Giriko azt mondta, Ichigo kifizette a bort. Rukia szomorúan elindult haza.

Ichigo nem akart még egy pillanatot Rukiával tölteni. Nem volt kérdés számára, hogy kettejük közül ki az igazi szörnyeteg. Természetes, hogy ő, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nem tudta, hogyan fogja felhívni Rukiát. Nem akart erre gondolni. Orihime már biztos felébredt, és valamit már biztosan összetört. Lehet, hogy saját magát.

Megszaporázta a lépteit, majd megállt. Rukia odaadta a telefonszámát, de neki nem volt telefonja. Vennie kellene egyet. Egy telefonos bolt előtt állt meg. bement, és megvette a legolcsóbbat. Kiment. Hazament. Szerencséjére, Orihime még mindig nyugodtan aludt. Bement a szobájába, és a szekrény legalljáról elővett egy kis dobozkát. Kinyitotta, és elővette a régi pénztárcáját. Annak egyik zsebében a telefonkártyája lapult. Mikor az a helyére került a telefonban, bekapcsolta a telefont. Gyorsan elmentette Rukia telefonszámát, és kikapcsolta a gépet.

* * *

**Jé, mégsem... Sőt, összejöttek... és, hogy Happy End? Ugyan, dehogy, még nem... Sőt, Rukia úgy elárulja Ichigót, mint a sicc! Enjoy Reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Rukia ötlete

**Rukia ötlete... a Chappy rajzai szebbek annál, mint amit kitalált... Ichigo le fog bukni Rukia előtt?**

* * *

Rukia hazament, majd egy hülye ötletet követve, ismét kocsiba szállt. Mire észbekapott, már egy magánnyomozó irodája előtt állt. Nagyon sokáig kocsikázott, arra gondolt, ha nem lesz neki szimpatikus a nyomozó, akkor majd elmegy máshova. Lenyomta a kilincset, és belépett a kicsi házba. A titkárnő egy kicsi lány volt, olyan 13 éves. Rövid világoszöld haja csillogott a lámpája fényében. Világosrózsaszín szemei üresek voltak. Egy furcsa kalapot viselt, az egyik szemét eltakarta. Egy fehér sapka volt, két szarv állt ki belőle, az egyik le is tört. És volt egy vörös lángmotívum a szeme fölött. Rukia kicsit elpirult, és megállt a kislány előtt.

- Öhm, elnézést, ms. Gingerbuck. Mr. Starkot keresem.

- Most épp nem ér rá, kérem, várjon egy kicsit. Kér esetleg egy csésze kávét, vagy egy pohár vizet? – mondta a betanult szöveget Gingerbuck.

Rukia leült az egyik székre. Tíz percig meg sem szólalt, csak Gingerbuckot figyelte. Tíz perc múlva, a kislány bement egy szobába. Egy pillanattal később hangos ordítás hallatszott ki.

- Lilynette! Megőrültél?! Majdnem meghaltam miattad, már megint!

- Csipkedd magad Stark! Ügyfél van! És nem tehetek róla, ha egyszer nem ébredsz fel másra! – Lilynette kiment a szobából, és bezárta maga mögött az ajtót – most már szabad – fordult a meghökkent Rukia felé.

Rukia hamar összeszedte magát, és belépett Coyote Stark irodájába. Nem volt valami otthnos, csak egy kanapé volt, egy íróasztal, rajta egy laptoppal, meg Stark széke, amin ő ült. A szürke falakon nem volt semmilyen kép, vagy bármi más. Az ablakon nem volt függöny. „Nem valami ígéretes, de nem pszichológusnál vagyok." Gondolta Rukia, majd leült a kanapéra.

- Jó napot. A nevem Kuchiki Rukia. Azért kerestem fel magát, mert szeretném, ha megfigyelne valakit.

- Magának is jó napot – mondta csendesen Stark, és rágyújtott egy cigire – először is, szeretném, ha válaszolna néhány kérdésre: kit kell megfigyelnem? Milyen információkat kéne megszereznem? És mennyit kapok érte?

Rukia dacosan elmosolyodott. Belenézett a barna hajú férfi kék szemeibe. És... beszélni kezdett:

- Nos, a megfigyelendő személy neve: Kurosaki Ichigo. Sajnos képem nincs róla, de könnyű felismerni. Narancssárga haja van, és barna szemei. Magas. Általában egy fekete földig érő ballonkabát van rajta, amit állig begombol.

- Ha szabadna közbevágnom – szólt Stark, és hátradőlt a székén, lábait az asztalra tette – pontosan mióta ismeri ezt a Kurosaki Ichigót?

- Két-három napja – mondta gyanútlanul Rukia – miért kérdezi.

- Ha tudná, hány nő jön azzal, hogy figyeljem meg az új pasijukat – sóhajtott a férfi – folytassa!

- Szeretném, ha kiderítené, mit csinál napközben, milyen emberekkel beszél, milyen viszonyban van velük,

- A telefonszámát nem kéri? – mondta viccesen Stark.

- Miért, ez nehéz lenne? – kérdezte idegesen Rukia. „Lehet, hogy Stark nem is olyan jó magánnyomozó?" kérdezte magától. Stark mosolyogva ledobta a lábát az asztalról.

- Ugyan, dehogy. Sőt, pofon egyszerű megszerezni.

- Akkor azt is kérném – mondta fellelkesülve Rukia – de legfőképp a foglalkozása érdekelne – Rukia nem nézett Stark szemébe. Már megbánta – kifizetem magát. Csak modjon egy összeget.

- Legyen... 100000 yen. Holnap, délután kérem jöjjön vissza a pénzel, és elmondom, amit kiderítettem.

- Rendben – mondta dacosan Rukia, elköszönt, és hazament.

Nem érti. Ez jó ötletnek tűnt. De amikor a foglalkozását kérte, azonnal megbánta, hogy egyáltalán odament. Tanácsot akart kérni. Felhívta Nelielt.

- Megint csak nyafogni akarok neked – mondta Rukia, és meg is érdemelte volna, ha Nel lecsapja a telefont.

- _Nyugodtan töröld belém a könnyeidet _– hallatszott Neliel kedves hangja.

- Ma elmentem egy magánnyomozóhoz, hogy kiderítsem, ki is ez a Kurosaki Ichigo.

- _Hát, ez egy olyan furcsa ötlet volt. _

- Nézd meg kétféleképpen, és eldöntöm, melyik mellett vagyok – mondta Rukia, és leült a kanapéra.

- _Hát... ha úgy nézem, mint sikeres bestseller író, akkor úgy gondolom, hogy ez egy jó ötlet volt. A hírt házhoz kapod, bár lehet, hogy csak színészkedni fog. De ő is ember, egyszer legalább biztosan lebukik. És akkor az a magánnyomozó nyugodtan odaadja neked az információkat. De... ha a barátod lennék, és úgy nézném a történetet, akkor azt mondanám... hogy ez egy borzalmas ötlet volt. Ha tudni akarsz róla valamit, akkor kérdezd meg te._

- Általános esetben, azt mondanám, hogy a barátomra hallgatok. De most inkább az íróra hallgatok – egy csattanás hallatszott a telefonban.

- _A francba Rukia, te semmiből nem tanulsz? _

- Én igenis megkérdeztem. Elmondtam neki az életem történetét, de amikor arra kértem, hogy ő meséljen, akkor azt mondta, hogy az ő élete maga a pokol, ami szerencsétlenségeket, és tragédiákat tárgyal – Nel kellemesen hümmögött.

- _Szóval létezik olyan emner a világon, akinek az élete rosszabb, mint Kuchiki Rukiáé. Ez csodálatos. Én, mint a barátod, azt mondom, hülye ötlet volt az a magánnyomozó. Ha egyszer nem beszél a múltjáról, akkor ez így is van jól. Ő teljesen megért, és nem akar elriasztani maga mellől. _

- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet, Neliel?! Hiszen egy kapcsolat a bizalomról szól – Neliel kedves hangja teljesen megnyugtatta Rukiát.

- _Hát akkor bízz benne így. Amiről nem tudsz, attól nem fáj a fejed. Kapaszkodj belé, és bízz benne, anélkül, hogy bármit is tudnál. De ha akarod, akkor zúdísd magadra azt a terhet, amit ő is cipel. Mondd ezt neki, és akkor biztos megnyíl előtted, ha már egyszer te rázúdítottad. Bár, ha meg sem törik alattuk, akkor tényleg megedződött az évek alatt. Rukia, szerintem elég ha ő tud rólad mindent, és te bízz benne vakon, és nyugodtan. Nem fog fájni, még akkor sem, ha rájössz, hogy megcsal. Ha nem tudod, akkor számítasz egy törésre, és boldog leszel, hogy nem jön el – _Rukia elmosolyodott. Majd meglepetten, nevetni kezdett – _hát te meg min röhögsz?_

- Azon, hogy ezt a Bőrredőkből olvastad fel! – mondta Rukia, és a hasát fogta a nevetéstől – amúgy meg. Grimmjowt kiengedték – Nel a padlóra esett. Rukia várt, amíg Nel megtalálja az állát a padlón, majd folytatta – megbeszéltük a problémáinkat, és azt mondta, nem haragszik rám. És ő is nagyon szeret. Azt mondta, két hét múlva indul haza.

Ekkor ajtónyikorgás hallatszot Nel oldaláról. A kicsi Nel, és Neliel utált, volt férje, Aizen érkezett meg. Rukia dühös morgást vélt hallani barátnőjétől, amikor az hirtelen megszólalt:

- _Jól van Rukia, akkor ezt meg is beszéltük, alig várom, hogy újra láthassalak. Persze, viszem kicsi Nelt is, ő is nagyon hiányol téged. Akkor viszlát két nap múlva – Nel letette._

Rukia arcára meglepettség ült ki. „Neliel ide jön, kicsi Nellel, hogy újra találkozhasson Grimmjowval. Ez totál szívás lesz! Bár, ha jobban megnézem, engem nem zavarnak. Biztosan abban a hotelben fognak megszállni, ahol Grimmjow is lakik. És aztán, két hét múlva, visszamennek." Rukia sóhajtott, és felállt a kanapéról. Az óra este 9 órát mutatott. Rukia hihetetlennek érezte, hogy repül az idő. Lefeküdt aludni.

* * *

**Starkon múlik, hogy mi lesz Ichigo és Rukia sorsa? ... Read the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: A megfigyelés

**Nos, ez a következő fejezet... jó olvasást.**

* * *

Ichigo ásított egyet, majd elindult a koszos utcán. Megint csak egy szivacsot kellett játszon, ami felszívja a nők bajait. Szerencséjére, Kurotsuchi Nemu hamar elengedte, de a számát el kellett tegye, mert azt mondta, még hívni fogja, ha kell neki. Ichigo haza akart menni. Remélte, hogy Orihime nem gyújtotta magára a lakást. Manapság nagyon furcsán viselkedett. Ichigo többször is elkapta, ahogy Sora babakocsiját toszítja, vagy a ruháit mossa. Orihime nem tudta elengedni Sorát, és rengetegszer gondolkodott azon, hogyan ölje meg Starkot. Ichigo megszaporázta a lépteit. Elbújt egy sikátorba.

Rendőrök. Yamamoto megtiltotta, hogy a rendőröknek beszéljenek, és azt is, hogy elkapják őket. Elbújt, de végül mégis észrevették. Elrohant. Nem érték utol. Mosolyogva kifújta a levegőt, mert a sprinttől teljesen elfáradt. Haza akart érni. De ekkor:

- Szerencsétlen idióta! – Stark hangja dörrent a fülébe, majd a barna hajú férfi a gyomrába boxolt – tudod, a magánnyomozó bizniszemben még soha a büdös életben nem történt meg, hogy a két munkám összemosódjon, és egy kurva után kéne nyomozzak! Te tényleg hülye vagy, Kurosaki! Beszólsz Yamamotónak, és eltöröd a némbere kedvenc vázáját, nem akarod kifizetni. Ezt még megértem, de hogyan állok a vén fasz elé azzal, hogy az egyik kedvence, és a legdrágább árúcikke gyakorlatilag tönkrement. Tudod jól, hogy nem lehetsz szerelmes!

- Akkor ne állj elő vele! – kiabált a első sokkból kigyógyulva Ichigo – kérlek Stark! Yamamoto a fejemet veszi, ha ezt megtudja!

- Legalább megmarad a narancssárga fejed – Stark beletúrt az említett hajzuhatagba, amit Ichigo nem tűrt.

- Hagyd abba! – felállt, mert az ütéstől a földre esett.

- Tudod jól, hogy utálom, ha kérlelnek valamire, vagy könyörögnek nekem.

- Akkor visszaszívom azt, hogy „kérlek"! Ez parancs volt – Stark feldühödött.

- Nem parancsolgathatsz nekem, te kis kurva! – megint meg akarta ütni Ichigot, de most a narancshajú gyorsabb volt, és elugrott az ökle elől – nem fogok utánad rohangálni. Add meg a számodat!

- Megadom, de valamit meg kell tegyél érte – mondta gonosz mosollyal Ichigo – gondolom, a számom nagyon fontos neked, hiszen megígérted. De nem mondhatod el, hogy mi a foglalkozásom! Világos?

- Világos világos, csak add ide a számodat.

- Jókor tudom bekapcsolni a mobilomat – mosolygott Ichigo, és megadta Starknak a számot.

Végignézte, ahogy Stark elsétál, és közben azon gondolkodott, vajon Rukia nem fogja megtudni, mi a foglalkozása. Bár, jó, színész, ha érezni fogja Stark jelenlétét, akkor majd játszik egy kicsit. Hazaérkezett. Orihime mereven nézte a TV üres képernyőjét.

- Legalább kapcsold be – mondta csendesen Ichigo, és bekapcsolta a készüléket.

Lezuhanyzott. Mire végzett, a TV-ben, már Grimmjow örömteli szabadulásáról beszélt a híradó riportere. Leült Orihime mellé, aki a vállára tette a fejét. Majd megszólalt:

- Ichigo. Ha nem lennék a mostohatestvéred... de valahogy mégis találkoztunk volna... most itt lennél mellettem? – kérdezte csendesen. Ichigo karikás szemekkel nézte a képernyőt.

- Biztosan – válaszolta dacosan. Orihime örömében sírva fakadt.

- Ha te nem lennél, már rég megőrültem volna. Ha te nem vagy, akkor anyám az őrületbe kínoz. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy egész eddig csak a rád támaszkodtam – Ichigonak kezdett rossz sejtése lenni. 20 év alatt a baj már előre köszönt neki.

- Orihime. Semmi baj. De kérlek, ne menj most sehova. Késő van. 11 óra.

- Sehova nem akarok menni. Itt akarok maradni melletted. Örökre – Orihime hüppögős hangja megtöltötte Ichigo agyát, és az ő szemeire is kiültek a könnyek.

- Megvédelek – szólalt meg hirtelen – ha kell egész nap melletted maradok. Nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen – Orihime úgy megdöbbent, hogy abbahagyta a sírást. Majd boldogan átölelte Ichigo nyakát.

- Nagyon köszönöm.

...

Kurosaki Ichigo. 20 éves. Narancssárga haja van, és barna szemei. A magassága 190 centiméter. Egy kisebb vársoban lakik, egy lakásban a mostoha testvérével, Inoue Orihimével. Végzettsége: színész. Hogy ez-e a foglalkozása? Részben.

Reggel Ichigo a kanapén találta magát. Nagyon fáradt volt tegnap éjjel. Orihime pirítóst és kávét készített. Bár, Ichigo nem ivott belőle. Orihimével lementek egy kis boltba, mert egy-két dologból kifogytak. Ichigo egy barna csőfarmert, bakancsot, fehér inget, és az elmaradhatatlan ballonkabátját hordta, Orihime egy világoskék ruhát, és ugyanolyan színű topánt viselt fekete kabátkával. Együtt sétáltak egész nap a városban, vásárolgattak, beszélgettek, finom ételeket ettek.

Ichigo nagyon élvezte azt a napot. Nem történt semmi baj, nem rágódott semmin, Orihime kedves, játékos énje visszatért arra a napra. Ichigónak olyan jó kedve volt, hogy észre sem vette, két gombját kigombolta a ballonkabáton. Orihime mosolya olyan volt neki, mint egy kellemes, lágy, tavaszi eső. Sokáig érezni akarta azt a kellemes simogatást.

Ichigo a nap hátralevő részében, gyakran érezte, hogy figyelik, de ügyesen játszotta a csendes, nyugodt embert. Tudta, hogy Stark, azért nem áll üres kézzel Rukia elé, és legalább néhány fényképet készít róla. Mikor Orihimével hazafelé indultak, az óra délután ötöt mutatott. A lakásuk előtt már nem is érezte Stark jelenlétét.

Rukia nagyon várta már, hogy délután öt óra legyen. Amint elérkezett az idő, otthagyott csapot-papot, és egyenesen Stark irodája felé száguldott. Mire megérkezett, Gingerbuck már be is invitálta Starkhoz. Rukián megint az a rossz érzés futott végig, mint amikor elment onnan. Mintha az az érzés nem ment volna el, csak őrá várt, hogy amint megérkezik, lecsapjon rá. Azért tettetett magabiztossággal bement Stark irodájába, és leült a kanapéra.

- Jó napot, ms. Kuchiki. Ahogy kérte, utána néztem, Kurosaki Ichigónak.

- És talált valamit? – Stark kezébe adta a képeket. Az első képen, Ichigo egy másik nő karját szorongatta. A nő magas volt, nem sokkal alacsonyabb nála, hosszú narancssárga haja majdnem olyan árnyalatú volt, mint Ichigóé. Rukia csalódottságot, és dühöt érzett. Az nő testalkatilag, olyan volt, mint Nel. Magas, szexi.

- Kurosaki Ichigo foglalkozása: színész. A mostohatestvérével, Inoue Orihimével lakik együtt, egy lakásban, nem messze innen. Azt hiszem, épp szabadnapos lehet, mert egész nap a mostohatestvérével volt.

- A telefonszáma? – kérdezte szárazon Rukia.

- Tessék – Stark odaadta, majd leült a székre – a címét kéri.

- Köszönöm. Tessék a pénze. Viszont látásra – Rukia azt asztalra tette a 100000 yent, majd kiszaladt a házból.

Tudni akarta, hogy az az Inoue Orihime kicsoda Ichigónak. Beült a kocsiba, és meg sem állt a megadott címig. Felliftezett a harmadik emeletre, és megállt a lakást előtt. Bekopogott. Senki nem nyitotta ki. Megnyomta a csengőt. Senki nem nyitott ajtót. Rukia percekig ott állt, majd csalódottan elindult.

- Keres valakit, kisasszony? – kérdezte egy öreg hang.

Rukia megfordult. Egy öregember állt előtte, az egyik szeme csukva volt, és egy hatalmas seb éktelenkedett az arcán.

- A nevem Barragan – mondta csendesen az öreg.

- Rukia vagyok. Mondja, Barragan-san, itt lakik Kurosaki Ichigo?

- Igen, itt, ebben a házban. De azt hiszem, most nincs itthon. Elment valahová.

- Gyakran el szokott menni? – kérdezte Rukia kíváncsian.

- Minden este elmegy, és vagy késő éjszaka, vagy kora reggel jön haza.

- Bár most csak a boltba ment el – mondta Ichigo hangja Rukia háta mögött. És valóban ő állt mögötte, elmaradhatatlan fekete ballonkabátjában, és egy reklámszatyorral a kezében – szia Rukia. Szeretnél valamit?

- Igen. Beszélnék veled, ha nem nagy baj.

- Nem baj, csak ezt még beviszem, és mehetünk is – Ichigo kulcsokat vett elő a zsebéből.

- Itt is maradhatunk – a narnacshajú férfi keze megállt a levegőben.

A korábbi ideges mosolya teljesen eltűnt, helyette egy kevés tanácstalanság, és düh rajzolódott az arcára. A kulcsal kinyitotta a zárat, de csak résnyire nyitotta ki, épp csak hogy beférjen rajta a zacskó. Majd gondosan bezárta az ajtót, és eltette a kulcsot. Rukia nagyon furcsának találta a helyzetet. A narancshajú férfi elköszönt Barragan-santól, majd átölete Rukiát, és elmentek. Egy közeli bárban ültek le egy pohár borra.

- Nos, miről szeretnél beszélni?

- Igazságszerint nem azt szerretm volna kérdezni, miért nem engedsz be a lakásodba. Rejtegetsz valamit? – Rukia kíváncsian fürkészte Ichigo arcát. Hagyta, de csak egy kis ideig.

- Rendetlenség van – mondta végül.

- Ezt megmondhattad volna a lépcsőházban is – akadékoskodott Rukia, Ichigo legyintett.

- Miről szeretnél beszélni? – kérdezte ismét.

- Nos, Ichigo – Rukia a poharát nézegette. Nem tudta pontosan, elmondja, hogy felfogadott ellene egy magánnyomozót – azt akartam kérdezni, hogy nem éreztél ma, valami furcsát? – felnézett, és egy értetlen szempárt kapott. Ichigo jól imitálta a ma született bárányt.

- Nem. Miért? Kellett volna érezzek valamit? – Rukia egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, de így még nehezebbnek tűnt neki a feladat, hogyan kérdezze Ichigot Orihiméről?

- Nos, ma – már érezte, hogy a hangja egy oktávval fennebb ugrik – csak kocsikáztam az utcán, és azt hiszem, téged láttalak, egy nagyon csinos lánnyal.

- Hogy nézett ki az a lány? – kérdezte remegve Ichigo. A döbbenete nem volt műanyagból, sőt, rémült volt, hogy Rukiának el kell mondja az igazságot. Már akkor sejtette, hogy Stark falazott neki, amikor meglátta Rukiát a lépcsőházban. És aznap egyszer Kurotsuchi ugrasztotta, hogy beszéljenek.

- Hát, öhm... narancssárga haja volt – Ichigo úgy tett, mintha nem lenne nyugodt, és eljátszotta, hogy a döbbenete lassan kezd elpárologni. Valójában hatalmas szikla esett le a szívéről.

- A neve Inoue Orihime. A mostohatestvérem – mondta nyugodtan.

- És milyen kapcsolatban vagy vele? – Ichigo elmosolyodott.

- Testvéri – Rukia is megnyugodott. Ekkor hirtelen megcsörrent mindkettejük telefonja. Elfordultak egymástól, és felvették.

- Haló? – és Ichigo már le is tette a telefont.

- Igen? – Rukia vonalán először motoszkálás hallatszott, majd kicsi Nel elkiáltotta magát:

- _Rukia-tsaaan! Grimmy Kitty itt van velünk, most megyünk a hotelbe, a plázába! Majd gyere te is, Grimmy és anyu találkoznának veled!_

- Jól van, kicsi Nel, add anyukádnak a telefont – megint motoszkálás hallatszott.

- _Igen? Most mondd meg, ez a légitársaság. Csak megmondtam mit akarok, és azonnal iderepített minket. _

- Hagyd most az Imádkozó Sáskádat. Azt mondtad, hogy holnap értek ide.

- _Ugyan már, Rukia, szerinted minek téptem a számat. Amúgy, kicsi Nelnek igaza van. Már szívesen találkoznék veled. Szóval, gyere a Pláza Hotelbe, Grimmjow is ott vett ki szobát _– Rukia elmosolyodott, majd letette.

- Nekem sajnos mennem kell – mondta Ichigo, és elindult fizetni.

- Várj egy kicsit, Ichigo. Most fizetek én.

- Hagyd csak – a narancshajú férfi kifizette a két italt, mielőtt Rukia a pénztárcájáért nyúlt volna. Majd mire a nő eggyet pislogott, már el is ment.

Ichigo nem leplezte a dühét. Ott akart maradni Rukia mellett, de Kurotsuchinak szüksége van rá. Ichigonak nem volt más választása, megszaporázta a lépteit, majd megérkezett a telefonban említett helyre. Egy sötét sikátor, egy diszkó hátsó kijáratánál. „Mit akar itt ez a nő?" kérdezte magától Ichigo, mikor egy árnyat pillantott meg. Kurotsuchi Nemu állt ott.

- Igen? Nemu-chan? Mit szeretne? – kérdezte mázosan.

- Téged – suttogta Nemu, és megfogta Ichigo karját.

- Itt? – kérdezte suttogva a férfi.

- Itt – suttogta a nő, és hozzásimult Ichigohoz.

Mit volt, mit tenni, Ichigo megcsókolta az enyhén felizgult Nemut. A nő teste szinte lángokban állt, nekilökte Ichigot a falhoz. Csókolózás közben Ichigo felültette Nemut egy kukára, a nő kezdte kigombolni Ichigo fekete ballnokabátját.

- Fordulj meg! – Ichigo meghallotta az egyetlen hangot, amit NEM akart hallani abban a pillanatban. Úgy megrémült, hogy abbahagyta a csókolózást. Nemu sértve nézett rá – Fordulj meg! – hallatszott ismét a hang. Ichigo észrevette, hogy valami furcsa massza van az ajkain, ami kétségkívül Nemu égővörös rúzsa volt – Fordulj meg! – a hang már hisztérikus volt.

Ichigo arcán egy könnycsepp gurult le, és elveszett a rúzsban. Nem tehetett semmit, ha már egyszer ott van, mögötte, és követeli, hogy forduljon meg. Nézzen, csak bele a szemébe, és soha többé ne lássák egymást. Ichigo ezt igazán megérdemelné, és most már foggal-körömmel harcolna azért, hogy Rukia korábbi szabálya újra értelmet nyerjen, és betarthassa.

* * *

**Na vajon ki leplezte le Ichigót?... **


	8. Chapter 8: Mintha égne valami

**És ezzel vége is lenne? ugyan, dehogy :D**

* * *

Megfordult. A barna szemek belenéztek a sötétlila szemekbe, amik vörösek voltak a sírástól. Azokban a sötétlila szemekben volt sértettség. Hiszen Ichigo ajkai őt csókolták, az övék. A szemekben volt harag, hogyan lehetett ilyen idióta. A szemekben volt szomorúság, amik a barna szemekből szöktek az övéibe. Majd a szemeket döbbenet járta át, amikor Ichigo tekinetébe gyűlölet szökkent.

- Nem vagyok én semmi – Ichigo behunyta a szemét, majd a mutatóujját lassan felemelte, és a nyakára szegezte – ez csak egy kurva.

...

Rukia zokogva elszaladt. Nem akarta látni többet Ichigot. El akart rohanni előle, de az nem volt olyan könnyű. Minden mellette elhaladó ember, mintha maszkot viselne, Ichigo arcát. Zokogva rohant, majd megállt. A Pláza Hotel előtt állt. Beszaladt az épületbe, majd körülnézett. Neliel egy kanapén ült, és olvasott. Mikor meglátta Rukiát, felállt, és ölelésre tárta a karjait.

- Ruki-chan. Tudtam, hogy el... – fébeszakította a döbbentség, amikor Rukia zokogva a nyakába ugrott – mi történt veled?

- Nel... Nel... Nel, Nel – ismételgette Rukia, nem tudott más szót kinyögni. Szorongatta Nel nyakát, nem akarta elengedni. Végül mégis engedett a szorításon, és a kanapéra ült. Nel adott neki egy zsebkendőt, majd a rövid szoknyáját igazítva leült barátnője mellé.

- Mi történt? A telefonban még nem sírtál.

- Amikor hívtál, akkor épp Kurosakival voltam – Nel szeme elkerekedett.

- Megtudtál valamit a magánnyomozótól? – Rukia helyes válasza az lett volna, hogy: „semmit", de végül nem ezt a választ adta.

- Egy-két dolgot. Van egy mostohatestvére... meg... megadta a telefonszámát.

- És a foglalkozása? – Rukiára megint zokogás tört, összegörnyedt, és a zsebkendőt a szájára szorította, a könnyei koppantak a padlón. Végül ránézett Nelre, és eltátogta a választ. Barátnője egyből megértette, és átölelte Rukia nyakát.

...

Eközben Ichihgo arcára szomorú mosoly gördült. Rukia mostmár tudja, mi az igazság. Remélte, hogy a nő úgy képzeli el majd a történéseket, ahogy azt ő tervezte. Megállt, és ránézett a holdra. „Ne haragudj rám, Rukia. A saját érdekedben, nem volt..." sziréna hangja szakította félbe Ichigo gondolatmenetét. Nem törődött vele. Továbbindult.

Miután Rukia sírva elrohant, Nemu leordította a fejét, de az már nem érdekelte. A sértett nő végül a felét sem fizette ki annak, amennyit ígért. Ichigo azt a pénzt rövidúton kukába dobta. Nem volt rá szüksége. A pénze mindig ott volt a zsebében, nem akarta még azt is cipelni.

Elhaladt Stark irodája mellett. Lilynette a lépcsőn ült, és rózsaszín szemeit Ichigora függesztette.

- Na, dúl a lámúr? – kérdezte mosolyogva a férfitől.

- Szerncsére már nem. Mondd meg Starknak, hogy köszönöm.

- Miért nem mondod meg te magad?

- Nincs kedvem most hozzá. Csá – mondta Ichigo, és továbbment.

Észre sem vette, de Yamamoto háza felé vette az irányt. A lábai ösztönösen vitték oda. Ha már egyszer egy valaki haragszik rá, akkor az már nem érdekelte, hogy mást is magáraharagít. Ulquiorra beengedte, ő gyors léptekkel elindult Yumichika szobája felé. Nem érdekelte, hogy mások bámulják, csak a célra öszpontosított. Kettőt kopogott, majd belépett Yumichika szobájába. A fekete hajú férfi unottan ült a székében, egy íróasztal mögött. Amint meglátta az érkezőt, a tekintetébe érdeklődő csillogás szökkent. Ezt utálta benne a legjobban Ichigo. Bejött Yumichikának.

- Kurosaki, remélem, a pénz miatt vagy itt.

Ichigo nem szólalt meg azonnal. Nagyon elege volt Yamamoto kompámiájából. Tudta, hogy, ha még egy lépés tesz a férfi felé az rámászik. Az egyik keze a kitapogatta a háta mögött a kilincset. A másik ökölbe szorult.

Ichigo vigyorogva ránézett Yumichikára, majd felemelte az öklét.

- Ezt üzenem Yamamotónak – felemelte a középső ujját. Úgy állt egy-két másodpercig, majd kirohant a házból.

Csak a kőhídon volt hajlandó megállni. Nagyon bátornak érezte magát. El akarta veszíteni Yamamoto bizalmát, hátha akkor elengedi őt, s akkor boldogan mehet oda Rukiához, hogy elmondja az igazat. Elindult az utcákon. Nem figyelt, merre viszik a lábai. Matsumoto bárja előtt találta magát. Orihime nem volt ott, de nem is akart vele találkozni. Hicugaya állt a mostohatestvére helyén. A fehérhajú kölyök morcosan nézett a világra, s amint meglátta Ichigot, a szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott.

- Kollégák vagyunk? – kérdezte gúnyosan.

- Nem úgy volt, hogy az alárendelted vagyok? – kérdezte csodálkozva Ichigo, mire Hicugaya rágyújtott egy cigire.

- Most már egyet ugrottál előre Yamamoto ranglétráján.

- És remélem kettőt hátra is.

- Ezt hogy érted?

- Nem fizettem ki az összetört vázát. És most csúnyán beszóltam nekik – Hicugaya először elkerekedett szemekkel nézett fel rá, majd szívott egy slukkot.

- Az semmit nem jelent. Még így is mellettem állsz. Most már nem mehetsz a rendőrségre. Az a hitel csak erre szolgál. Nincs mit tenni, ha nem akarsz meghalni.

- Toshiro. Kérdezhetek valamit?

- Persze, kolléga – Ichigo elcsodálkozott.

Lehet, hogy Hicugaya Toshiro egy kölyök, még sosem hallotta rendesen, fegyelmezetten beszélni. Főleg vele. Ichigoval mindig ordított, vagy csúnyán beszélt vele, néha sértegette, tudta, hogyan cseszegesse Ichigo agyát. Most viszont nagyon nyugodt volt, és nem akarta levágni a fejét.

Ichigo arról akarta kérdezni, mit gondol, mit tegyen Rukiával kapcsolatban. Ő maga teljesen tanácstalan volt. Nem akarta, hogy Toshiro észrevegye az érzelemit, és azt sem, hogy esetleg megsejtsen valamit róla. Úgy döntött, mintha munkaügyileg kérdezné, mondjuk... Nemuval kapcsolatban.

- Elbasztam egy pénzes ügyféllel a kapcsolatot. Ő maga rengeteget mesélt magáról, de én csak titkolóztam. És véletlenül egy másiknak is kellettem, és a két nő találkozott. Szóval, szerinted, mit tegyek? - Hicugaya néhány slukk után megszólalt.

- Nem tudom. Szerintem először kérj bocsánatot az egyiktől, de a pénzt már ne kérd el.

- Nem is állt szándékomban – nevetett a narancssárgahajú.

- A másiktól is kérj bocsánatot, de rajta lehetőleg telefonon keresztül – Ichigo megkönnyebbülten vette elő a telefonját, és felhívta őt. Egy sértett női hang szólalt meg.

- _Haló?_

- Szép Jó Estét Nemu-chan – mondta mázosan Ichigo, túlkiabálva a vonal másik oldalán harsogó zenét – csak szeretnék bocsánatot kérni.

- _Ó...Rendben...au...vigyázz, hova lépsz, te barom... rendben Kurosaki. Elfogadom. Ég önnel..._

- Ég önnel.

- _Ja, és..._

- Kitörlöm a számot – letették, és Ichigo valóban kitörölte. Most már legalább egy nővel kevesebben haragudnak rá.

- Ez gyors volt – jegyezte meg halkan Toshiro, majd úabb cigit gyújtott.

- Ő volt az, aki nem érdekel. Köszönöm Toshiro a jó tanácsot – Ichigo szembefordult a fiúval, majd meghajolt előtte.

- Mit hajlongasz, kolléga? – nevetett a srác, mikor találkozott a narancssárgahajú tekintetével elhallgatott.

- Megígérek neked valamit. Kijutok Yamamoto hálójából! Megígérem – Toshiro szája széle megrándult, majd szívott egy slukkot, a füstöt Ichigóra fújta.

- Sok sikert – a narancshajú férfi eliramodott egy irányba, végigrohant jónéhány utcán.

Néhány sarok után rájött, hogy hazafelé rohan, mikor hirtelen egy furcsa szag csapta meg.

Mintha égne valami. A narancshajú férfi megállt, és körülnézett. Az ég már fekete volt, nem láthatta a felszálló füstöt. Már nem futott, sétálva indult tovább, várva, mikor szökken a látómezejébe az égő tárgy. Ahogy tovább haladt a füstszag egyre erősödött.

...

Mikor kiért az utca végére, azonnal a tűz azonnal megmutatkozott. Egy régi társasház harmadik emelete lángokban állt. Ichigo nem akarta felfogni, hogy ami ég... az az ő lakásuk. Körülötte mindenki sikongatott, tűzoltók sétálgattak. Sok furcsa árny futkosott körülötte, de semmit nem fogott fel belőle. Egyetlen embert keresett. Nem találta Orihimét a járdán, a mentőautók felé szaladt.

Hatalmas kő esett le szívéről, amikor meglátta Orihimét, ahogy az egyik autó hátsóajtójának dőlt. Odaszaladt hozzá, akkor vette észre, hogy a szemei feldagadtak a sírástól. Ahogy meglátták egymást, Orihime azonnal Ichigo nyakába borult.

- I-chi-go – zokogott.

Mire Ichigo felocsúdott már egy kihalt utcán sétált. Mellette Orihime szipogott.

- Nem vagy fáradt? – kérdezte a nő, mire Ichigo megölelte Orihimét, még egy puszit is nyomott a homlokára.

- Inkább te pihenj. Ott az a pad, dőlj csak le! – mondta, majd leült a pad mellé a földre.

- Te jól vagy? Ichigo? – kérdezte a nő, mikor ráfeküdt a kényelmetlen padra.

Ichigo csak bólintott. Nem akarta látni Orihime arcát. Szegény arca már teljesen összetört. Sora halálát sem dolgozta fel, bár így Ichigo már megnyugodhatott. Az a lakás nem volt több, mint egy egérlyuk. Kötötték őket az emlékek. Most, hogy már minden frissebb, nehezebb súly leesett róla, sokkal jobban érezte magát. Mintha még azt sem bánta volna, hogy leégett az a kóceráj. Igaz, nincs semmilyük, bár neki ott van az összes pénze a zsebében, a kabátja is a vállán pihent. Orihimén nem volt más csak a pizsamának használt póló, és jégeralsó. Ichigo kellemesen sóhajtott egyet, majd levette a kabátját, és Orihimére terítette. Megnyugtatónak tartotta a gondolat, hogy most már nem fázik annyira.

A szemei szúrtak az álmosságtól, de nem érezte magát fáradtnak. Nem akart elaludni. Narancssárga haját borzolta, hogy ébren maradjon, közben a kihalt utcán járkált a tekintete. A fülébe szállt szipogás hangja. Orihime sírt. Nem tudta, mit tegyen, hagyta, had pihenjen.

Nem akarta. Sosem szeretett a múlton rágódni, de valahogy mégis eszébe jutottak. Azok a borzalmas dolgok. Chad, Ishida... amikor az az emlék következett, hogy Hichigo ordít vele, fejét a térdei közé szorította, és befogta a száját, nehogy felébressze Orihimét a zokogásával.


	9. Chapter 9: Ichigo múltja

**Ichigo élete... jó olvasást...**

* * *

Ichigo vidáman rohant le az utcán. Őt Komamura, majd Chad követte. Mindketten nevettek, a hatalmas kutya vidáman csaholt körülöttük.

- Én nyertem, én nyertem! – mondta nevetve Ichigo, majd megcsapkodta barátja vállát. Chad mosolygott, majd lassabban elindultak Ichigoháza felé.

Chad egy házzal arrébb lakott a nagyapájánál, Ichigoékkal közös szomszédjuk épp bekapcsolta a faaprítót.

Ichigo nem tudta pontosan, mi a fene történt. Hülyéskedni kezdtek, hogy ki mer közelebb menni a hatalmas berregő masinához. Chad ezt a versenyt meg akarta nyerni, egy fél kartávolság volt közte, és a faaprító között. Ichigo nem mert közelebb menni két méternél.

Chad csak nevetett rajta. Majd őrülten visítva kapálózott. A gép magától megállt, Chad a kapálózás közepette kikapcsolta a gépet. Nagy szerencséje volt. De, a fél karja teljesen ledarálódott.

Ichigo aznap egyedül ment iskolába. Chad nagypapájával kórházba ment, de neki muszáj volt mennie. Édesanyja lecserélte a véres ruhákat. Ichigo aznap nagyon szomorú volt. A tanítónő megkérte rajzolja le, miért szomorú.

Arra nem gondoltak, hogy miért, nem tudták. Azt hitték, hogy Chaddal nem történt baleset. Ezért intézetbe küldték, nem láthatta az anyukáját, a kutyáját, a testvéreit. Nagyon hiányzott neki Hichigo. Minden éjjel visítottak körülötte, félt, az orvosok kedvesek voltak vele, de nem bírt megszólalni.

Mikor felébredt észrevette, hogy vérzik az orra, és a könnyei teljesen elhomályosítják a világot. Megtörölte az arcát, és körülnézett. Az ég kitisztult, s az utca is kezdett felébredni. Ichigo felnézett Orihimére, aki békésen aludt. Visszaült a helyére.

Miért álmodott most Chaddal. Általában a Hichigoval való veszekedésekkel szokott álmodni. Vagy, ahogy megtudja, mi történt az anyukájával. Megint könnyek gyűltek a szemébe, megpróbálta elrejteni őket, de a fekete ballonkabátjának hiányában ez nem volt olyan könnyű feladat. Közben egyre több ember ment el előtte, érezte a tekintetüket, ahogy a tarkójára esnek.

Egy ember meg is állt előtte:

- Ichigo? – Rukia gyönyörű hangja hallatszott.

Az egész éjjelt átsírta, és Neliel hangját hallgatta. A hotel azon az utcán állt, haza akart menni, hogy lecserélje a ruháját. Ahogy sétált a járdán, azon gondolkodott, hogy igaza volt. Nem kellett volna hagyja, hogy Ichigo megcsókolja. Úgy érezte magát, mintha a férfi csak az orránál fogva vezette volna? Nem akarta többet látni őt. De hirtelen megpillantott valakit, aki pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint ő. Óvatosan megkérdezte tőle, hogy Ichigo?

A férfi azonnal felkapta a fejét. Rukia kisírt szemeket látott. Az ővéi sem voltak különbek, de, hogy vér kenődött az arcára, azt már nagyon furcsállta. Óvatsoan folytatta a kérdezősködést:

- Miért sírtál? Miért véres az orrod? – Ichigo kapkodva felállt, és körülnézett, majd a látószöge megállt Rukia kérdő tekintetén – mit keresel itt? Miért gubbasztasz itt a földön?

- Neked is szia, Rukia – Ichigo nem tudott mást mondani, majd nagynehezen megköszörülte a torkát, és beszélni kezdett – tegnap leégett a lakásom, és most azért ültem a földön, hogy hagyjam Orihimét aludni.

Rukia a padra nézett, ahol Orihime épp feléjük fordult, megmutatva angyalian aranyos arcát, amit rengeteg kínkeservesen felrajzolódott ránc szabdalt. Rukia nem emlékezett, hogy ilyen tönkrementnek látta volna a nő arcát a képeken.

A leégett lakás hallatára Rukia első gondolata az volt, hogy: „az én hibám lenne?" nem akart ilyesmiken rágódni.

- Figyelj Ichigo, a tegnap este... – de a férfi félbeszakította.

- És te, mit keresel itt, Rukia?

- Itt lakik Neliel és Grimmjow – válaszolt gyorsan a nő, a hotelre mutatva, majd egy hirtelen ötlet alapján ismét megszólalt – Ichigo, gondolkodtam, semmit nem mondtál el magadról. Meséld el! – kérte, de Ichigo csak a fejét rázta.

- Elég, ha annyit tudsz róla, hogy a pokol – mondta, bújkáló mosollyal az arcán, de ez nem volt elég Rukiának.

- Nem, nekem ez nem elég. Elmondtam, minden bajomat, kitárulkoztam előtted, mindent tudsz rólam, ismered a volt barátaimat. De én semmit nem tudok rólad, a neveden kívül. Kaptam egy olyan tanácsot, hogy bízzak benned így, vakon. De nem tudok. Nem megy. Kérlek Ichigo – könyörgött neki összetett kezekkel.

Ichigo döbbenten nézett rá, majd fintorogva elfordult.

- Biztos nem tudsz bennem vakon bízni? – kérdezte óvatosan.

- Biztos – mondta nyomatéskosan Rukia.

- Akkor ne bízz bennem, és menj haza. És ne félj, ha a történeted miatt vagy ideges. Nem szoktam a korábbi klienseimről beszélni – mondta, undorral a hangjában. Rukia leeresztette a kezeit, majd elmosolyodott.

- Szóval ennyire undorodsz magadtól? – a narancshajú férfi elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá – emlékszem – Rukia a jobb kezét Ichigo felé nyújtotta – amikor először találkoztunk az alatt a gyönyörű fa alatt... nem akartál azonnal kezetfogni velem, korábban pedig eldobtad. Ennyire féltél, hogy megfertőzöl?... megnyugodhatsz, ha te a klienseidnek nem beszélsz, akkor a te történeted is biztonságban van nálam. Kérlek Ichigo – a narancshajú férfi csak nézte Rukia kinyújtott jobbját.

Nem akart hinni a fülének. Nem gondolta, hogy a tegnap este után ilyen szavakat fog hallani, nemcsak Rukiától, bárkitől. Nehéz szívvel ugyan, de elfogadta a kinyújtott kezet, és hagyta, hogy Rukia egy közeli kávézóhoz vezesse. Leültek az ablak mellé, majd Rukia megszólalt.

- Szóval, hogyan ment tönkre az életed? Mik a legrosszabb emlékeid? Miért gondolod, hogy az életed egyáltalán tönkre van menve?

- Az utolsó kérdésre majd te válaszolsz, miután ezt – Ichigo megint a torkára mutatott – végighallgattad. Nos, ha a legrosszab emlékeimet kérdezed, akkor hosszú a lista. Nincs egy legrosszabb, hanem sok rosszabbnál-rosszabb. Szerintem az egész úgy kezdődött, hogy végig kellett nézzem, ahogy az egyik legjobb barátom bal karja ledarálódik.

- Akkor hány éves voltál? – kérdezte óvatosan Rukia, Ichigo felmutatta a jobb keze összes ujját. Rukia döbbenten sikkantott egyet.

- Chad erős, egészséges volt, nem volt nehéz felépülnie. De amikor ez megtörtént, nem bírtam azonal feldolgozni a látványt. Egész nap lógó orral kóvályogtam az iskolában, mikor megkérték, rajzoljuk le, mi van bennünk. Hogy vidámak vagyunk, vagy szomorúak? Többen vidámak voltak, vagy már mentek volna haz. Én még mindig csak bámultam, a kezembe vettem a ceruzát, és lerajzoltam, ahogy az a gép bedarálja Chad karját. Nem tudták még akkor, hogy ez valós, megtörtént esemény. A tanítónő nem engedett haza. Szanatóriumba küldtek vele. Hat évesen már kijöhettem, anyám kihozott. Ha a tanítónőn múlt volna, még most is bent lennék.

- Nem hagytak békén azok a rémes dolgok, amik ott történtek – folytatta Ichigo – a sikítások, az őrült tekinetetek, a félelem, hogy valaki bejön a szobámba, és megkésel. Voltak ott olyan betegek is. Azt hiszem, éppen arról álmodtam. Annyira forgolódtam, hogy kiestem a nyitott ablakon. Az emeleten volt a szobám. Nem zuhantam nagyot, de amnéziás lettem. Teljesen elflejtettem, hogy ki vagyok, mi vagyok. És azt is elfelejtettem, hogy kik a barátaim, kik a családom. Amit nem kellett volna. Gyáva módon őket hibáztattam, hogy kiestem az ablakon, az ők hibájuk, ha igazán szerettek volna, akkor nem hagyták volna. És ennek a teóriámnak hangot is adtam. Nem kaptam pofont, nem szidtak, nem kiabáltak velem, hogy fejezzem be. Azzal vigasztalták magukat, hogy hét éves vagyok, biztos elmúlik az amnéziám. De az emlékeim csak nem jöttek vissza. Egy nap anyámmal, és Ishida Uryu-val elmentünk vásárolni. Anyámnál mosópor volt. Kivettem belőle egy marékkal, és mint a hógolyót, Ishida arcába dobtam. Félig megvakult.

- De, az emlékeid visszatértek – mondta remegve Rukia.

- Igen. Egy olyan film ment a TV-ban, ami még az amnéziám előtt jelent meg. Azt akartam megnézni, de nem is emlékszem egy másodpercére sem. Azalatt a két óra alatt az összes emlékem hiánytalanul visszatért. Évekig rosszul éreztem magam, amiért úgy viselkedtem a barátaimmal és a családommal. Mind segítettek nekem, és én elárultam őket. Ott bántottam őket, ahol csak értem. Azt is megérdemeltem volna, ha soha többé nem állnak szóba velem. Nem tartottam magam méltónak a szeretetükre.

- Még abban az évben megkaptam a büntetésem. Az emlékeim nyáron tértek vissza, próbáltam jóvá tenni a hibákat. Tökéletes karácsony elé néztünk. De a sors nem így akarta. Az édesnyám, és a két kisebb testvérem későn indult haza. A hó befedte az utakat, az út csúszós volt. A kocsi belezuhant egy szakadékba. Szenteste. Én pedig úgy éreztem, tessék itt a büntetésem. Nem kaptam súlyosabb büntetést anyámtól. Őt szerettem a legjobban a világon. Mindig mosolyogtam, ha csak ránézhettem. Még amikor amnéziás voltam, akkor is, őt nem bántottam annyit. Mégis annyira fájt, nem tudtam, mit tegyek.

- És akkor hányan maradtatok? – kérdezte Rukia.

- Az apám, Kurosaki Isshin. Az ikertestvérem, Kurosaki Hichigo, én, és a kutyánk, Komamura.

- És Orihime?

- Vele tizenegy éves koromban találkoztam. Menekült a szadista anyja elöl. Nem tudjuk, miért, de az apánk feleségül vette azt a némbert. Néhány héttel az esküvő után, meg is kezdődött a gyötrés, mostoha anyánk részéről. Azt követelte, fojtsam meg Komamurát, mert nagyon hangos éjjel. Ez persze nem volt igaz.

- És megtetted? – hüledezett Rukia.

- Ha választanod kell, a testvéred vagy a kutyád élete között, szerintem te is kutyát választanád. Egy évig bírtam. Az a nő engem szeretett a legjobban gyötörni, Orihime, és Hichigo nem is léteztek számára. Nekem pedig elegem lett. Elszöktem otthonról. Egy Matsumoto Rangiku nevű lány talált meg, az éhhalál szélén. Az ő bandájukba csatlakoztam. Most Matsumoto olyan, mint én, Ichimaru Gin, az akkori fővezérünk pedig felszívódott. Persze a bandázásban akadnak ellenfelek. Én valójábban akkor ismertem meg Abarai Renji barátodat – Ichigo halványan elmosolyodott Rukia döbbent arcán – engem vert félholtra. Nem is tudom, hogyan éltem túl, mikor felébredtem, már otthon voltam.

- Mire rendbejöttem, az a némber, akihez persze visszakerültem, mindhármunkat kollégiumba küldött. Hichigo nem hasonlít rám, sokkal fehérebb a bőre, mondhatjuk albínó, de a szemeivel is van egy betegsége. Ezért célkeresztbe került. A rengeteg verést persze ketten bírtuk. Majd megint intenzív osztályra kerültem, hogy megvédjem az öcsémet. Azt gondoltam, az amnéziás évek alatt, ennyivel tartozom. Sikeresen felépültem, a testem már sokkal ellenállóbb lett. Ennek nagyon örültem. Szent célul tűztük ki, hogy ha belehalunk is, de kijutunk abból a tyúkketrecből. Gyakran kaptak el minket öngyilkossági kísérletekkel, drogfogyasztással, részegséggel, mikor végre kicsaptak minket. De mi nem mentünk haza, megtanultunk a magunk lábán állni. Apáék még mindig azt hitték, hogy ott vagyunk, az a nő meg nem foglalkozott velünk. Mi sem bántuk.

- Hány évesek voltatok?

- Tizennégy.

- És hogy szereztetek pénzt? – kérdezte kíváncsian Rukia.

Ichigo fájdalmasan sóhajtott, majd ivott egy korty kávét. A félig kihűlt, keserű ital erőt adott neki, hogy folytassa.

- Azt hiszem, azzal rontottam el az életem. Azt mondják rólam, hihetetlen színészi tehetségem van. Ezt használtam ki, hogy pénzt szerezzünk. Kiscica- és bociszempár, és azonnal volt pénzünk. Meg persze beszélni kellett hozzá, minden nyálas dumát, hogy elhiggyék.

- Mennyi pénzt kerestetek ezzel? – kérdezte döbbenten Rukia.

- Nem tudok pontos összeget – mondta a férfi, és ivott mégegy kortyot – sokat. Egy évig éltünk így. Apánk megtalált minket. De mi nem akartunk hazamenni. A válás már rég megtörtént, de az a némber nem akart tőlünk elmenni. Mindannyian könyörögtünk, kértük, apám már számtalanszor kidobta az utcára, de mindig visszajött. Úgy döntöttünk, hogy kiijesztjük onnan, persze az én színészi tudásommal. Nem volt rá szükség. Az a némber előhúzott egy fúrót, hogy ő majd kinyír minket. De látta, a tekinetünkben a megjátszott magabiztosságot, a műanyag erőt. Így a fúró az ő agyát trancsírozta szét. Egyáltalán nem ezt akartuk. Mindent, és mindenkit beborította a vér – Ichigo az arcát a teneyeribe temette, mintha le akarná magáról törölni a ráfröcskölődött vért. Rukia csendesen ült, és (nem) várta a folytatást, de tudni akarta, az egész történetet.

- Azzal, hogy annak a némbernek az agya kifúródott, mintha a mi családunk robbant volna szét. Hichigoval egyre gyakrabban veszekedtünk, a téma pedig szinte mindig Orihime volt. Tudtam, hogy Hichigo szerelmes belé, nem akartam háborút. De valahogy mégis kitört. Orihime addig tűrte, míg el nem szökött. Én is menekültem. Amerikába.

- Igen, mondtad, hogy te is voltál ott – jegyezte meg Rukia – miből éltél?

- A színészkedésből. Munkát kellett keressek, de sehova nem akartak felvenni, tizenhat évesen. A hajamat téptem, hogy semmi eredmény nincs. Míg nem találkoztam egy színházigazgatóval. Ott volt előttem a nagy lehetőség, de... berezeltem. Féltem, hogy mi van, ha mégsem vagyok jó színész? Nemet mondtam, és hazajöttem.

- Abban a házban már senki nem lakott. Apámék elköltöztek valami kicsi faluba. De Orihime nem volt velük. Gondoltam, megyek, megkeresem. És meg is találtam. És azt hiszem, a többit te is ki tudod találni. Nem akartam magára hagyni Orihimét. Ez is csak színészkedés, de ez a színpad sosem zár be. És nem engednek el. Nos? Mi a vélemyényed rólam? Elrontottam az életemet.

- El – cincogta sírós hangon Rukia – ezt nem hiszem el. Ezt egyszerűen nem tudom felfogni – a két tekintet találkozott.

- Pont ezért az arckifejezésért nem akartam elmondani – fintorgott Ichigo, és megint ivott egy kis kávét.

- Most nem fogsz csak úgy elmenni. Ugye? – kérdezte félig sírva a feketehajú nő.

- Még nem – mondta kifejezéstelen arccal Ichigo. Hosszú csend következett. Majd:

- Sajnálom, Ichigo – a férfi döbbenten nézett Rukiára – sajnálom, hogy ezt mind meg kellett élned. Bocsánatot kérek. Hogy lehetek ilyen önző? Beképzelt? Panaszkodom, hogy az életem tönkrement, pedig vannak olyan életek, amik még keserűbbek, mint az enyém.

- Mint ez a kávé – jegyezte meg Ichigo, és kiitta az italt – kérlek téged Rukia, ne sírj! Miattam ne. Reméltem, azt fogod hinni, hogy ez csak megjátszás. Csak színészkedés. Te vagy eddig az egyetlen, aki nem dőlt be.

- Tudod, miért nem dőltem be? – Rukia letörölte a könnyeket – Emlékszel, amikor le akartam fektetni a szabályt? Ha csak megjátszás lett volna, akkor elfogadtad volna a szabályt.

- Ez is igaz.

* * *

**Ki szeretne ilyen életet? **


End file.
